Listen to the Beat
by dot-sye
Summary: Roxas is a competitive dancer, however dancing in front of an audience and in a club are two completely different things, with partners so alike, yet so completely different. And when those partners meet? Interesting. malexmale, yaoi AxelxRoxas, Roxasx?
1. Because the Night

**Song: "Because the Night" (Discorocker Radio Edit) by Vibeout**

The blonde moved slowly across the dance floor, his movements guided by the beat of the music and nothing else. His steps were light his heels never actually touching the ground, revealing the light bounce of a dancer's step. His black-clad hips swayed gently to the music, his bare arms wrapping around his own body before he rolled his shoulders.

The black dress-shirt he wore was sleeveless and the top buttons open to reveal his skinny, but still toned chest, and a thin black choker. Bright blue eyes were covered by falling lids and blonde lashes, the lights of the room dancing across his face; throwing a long shadow of his small nose over a slightly puffy cheek.

He was just one amongst many, his arms unfurling from around him and rising in the air above, joining the many hands that were also pointing to the colourful ceiling. Fingers brushed against his own, slightly rougher from one side, long nails on the other, bruising hold on the third and flaming fire on the last.

When his hand pulled away from the flame, running down to touch his burning cheeks and sweating neck, lower to brush over a collarbone and pull down the already opened flap of his shirt, the burning hand followed.

The invitation for the dance was clear and the owner stepped closer, the other hand falling down as well to show the blond as taken. The hand brushed along soft spikes of hair, falling down lower so fingers brushed over eyelids and long lashes, down a sculptured cheek, across to brush down the bridge of a long nose and finally along thin lips. They found the end of the other's face and gently dancing along the edge of the jaw line, before sliding down once again and ghosting over a small bump that moved when the other swallowed.

For a moment, the blonde was startled and scared, not because it was a man he was dancing with, but because all those features seemed too familiar to ignore. He opened his eyes when he felt a strong hand around his waist, but that hand moved to turn him around and all he saw was a smudge of red and a mass of people in the colourful light.

A long, thin body pressed up against him from behind, and no matter how familiar it felt, he realized it was not who he had thought. They were similar, for sure, high cheekbones, long nose, thin lips, strong jaw…

…long body, strong even though lean and almost skinny, hard hands that felt like they would bruise, but caressed too gently to do so. Again the blonde's mind reeled, recollecting all the facts he had felt, even the red blur, and for that moment he was scared.

His body stiffened in the other's arms, though continued to move to the beat of the music. The hands holding him jumped lightly at the stiffening then ran again to caress and calm the lithe boy dancing between them.

The smaller body shifted, turned, still moving to the beat and the other realized what the smaller was trying to do, so his hands rested heavily on his hips before he forced them opposite and turned the boy into a spin. The blonde was ready, surprised that he was allowed to watch, but his one leg lifted lightly off the ground allowing him to spin on the balls of his other foot.

The quick jerk in the crowded area though still had him unbalanced and he moved back, his hands now resting around the others neck, his resting leg moving back to take the brunt of his weight shall he fall. The hands on his hips had hovered over as the blonde spun and now reached out and one trapped around the waist to keep him close, the other going up against his back, enjoy the cold feel of his silk shirt.

To all viewing, the blonde was tipped back gently, the larger man leaning overtop, before he was pulled back up and their hips continued in their hypnotizing motion, always moving together and letting the pair change to sudden jerks in the beat together, without looking awkward about it.

Blue eyes uncovered, appearing almost completely white in the dark club, the black light dancing around. They focused onto a pair seeming much like his own, and he cursed the club silently for being unable to see the true colour. However when the light died out to allow for strobe lights and colourful flashes, he noticed the colour and smiled, welcoming the perfect green, glad that the spark of blue in the green mix was gone from within his memories.

A mass of red rested atop the head of the other, slightly down due to the perspiration and humidity in the air, although the blonde sensed that it must have usually been bouncing wildly around. It was long. The locks at the front framing his face and going down to his chin, the rest sleeked back naturally and held there with the moisture. The rest going down was longer, falling right to the shoulder blades where the blonde was currently gripping.

He looked up, being a full head shorter than the other male, although the redhead's own head was bend down to look at him. He felt himself being lifted lightly by those strong hands, the face was coming closer to his own, and then something seemed to register into his already unclear mind.

A gasp escaped between them, heating up the space that was barely there and that the blonde was trying to increase. The redhead frowned at the action, his green eyes losing their spark for a moment… and once more the blonde gasped. The hands that held him released, their heat gone and making his skin uncomfortably cold, the fabric sticking to his sweaty body beneath.

His hands, having pulled away not moments ago, now reached out again. One rested against a toned, half-covered chest, the other reached up and brushed along a defined cheekbone once more, his hand rested on the redhead's cheek, the thumb brushed under and to the side of the eye, where he thought the mark would be. But there was nothing there, so when his hand pulled away, he let his middle finger run lower, to the center of the eye, and gently touch the black triangle, pointing down.

The hand from the other's chest rose and repeated the same action to the other side, his stilled hips swaying gently once more and pulling the redhead into another turn of his own hips.

_A smile appeared on his lips before he closed his eyes, letting the effect of alcohol once more rage through his body without stopping, making his head sway with the feeling and the image in front of him. The smile on his lips grew and the song changed, starting slow and gentle, making it seem like a slow dance with a gentle sway and a female's voice singing in the background. That was until the beat a lot faster, a lot stronger and the entire mass around them started jumping, hands up to follow the lyrics._

_The blonde's laughter escaped as he stilled his hips and put his legs together to bounce slightly, being completely between the legs of the taller one. In his light jumps he had ended up reaching the height of his partner, his eyes half-lidded now with the exotic and sensual scents mixed with the alcohol he had consumed. Those eyes gazed at the other, looking just like the redhead thought they'd look when laced with lust, and a growing feeling overcame the larger male. _

_The boy jumping between his legs, his body rubbing against him, didn't help much either. The redhead back away slightly with a sheepish smile, although from the feelings overcoming him it looked more like an invitation for something more._

_The blonde took it as so and followed, stopping in his jump to step forward with a sway in his hips, remaining on the balls of his feet even when intoxicated._

_The two moved together, the redhead leading him even without knowing to where, his own mind muddled with the fuzzy effect of not only alcohol but the usual mix his friends and him had before going to the clubs. _

_His white dress-shirt, opened half way down his chest, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, was being pushed against his body and rubbed against the skin, soaking up the perspiration formed below and appearing slightly transparent. _

_Black clad hips rubbed against his own jean covered ones. He was wearing blue, faded jeans with rips in them, catching the chains that hung off of his belt, chains that were toyed with by playful fingers. _

_Somewhere in the background the blond recognized the song, "because the night belongs to lovers," being yelled all around them. Yea, he knew the song, so he already knew the beat as he moved to the changes quickly, allowing the redhead to catch onto the under beat and lead them into an endless embrace. _

_Moving together, the two seemed attached once more, but not only the hips, for the redhead had leaned in closer, brushing his lips against the side of the other's face before his entire cheek connected and his head went down, breathing in the scent of sweat and faint cologne off of the blonde's neck._

_The next connection between them was the blonde's own lips, ghosting over the redhead's neck and latching on gently. The redhead gasped and shuddered, bending lower to allow the blonde to rest flat foot instead of forcing himself higher on the balls of his feet. _

_They broke that connection, replaced by their bellies and bared chests sharing the moisture in the air and on their skin, when their hands disengaged from one another, they were replaced by their lips connecting, and when their hips shifted away so they could stumble further from the crowd, those hands returned, tearing at each other. _

_The white, transparent shirt was hit against something hard and the cold from the metal rushed through the male's body, sending it shuddering right into the smaller one's grasp, before he shifted his body, twisted it around and let the blonde be the one to shudder in his arms. _

_The cold felt nice though and the hard bump against his waist gave out when he was pushed further into it. He arched his back, trying to ignore the hurt, but the redhead's hips were once more pressing against his, his lips never leaving in their torturous dance across his own and the metal gave out once more. Following it shortly, was the entire support of the wall and the two stumbled out into the cold, September night. _

_The kiss broke apart, the redhead having locked the smaller male against the hard brick wall now, his hands moving away to rest on the jagged rocks and feel their rough texture. Looking over his shoulder, the metal door to the club closed, blocking out the loud music and the two were out of the party._

The blonde's hand reached out and turned the face to him once more, connecting their lips in a gentle, almost chaste kiss, before it was deepened with fire and passion. Hips smashed against hips and the blonde bit out a loud moan into the other's mouth, feeling the jagged rocks grab at his silk shirt and tear the fabric apart with each thrust of hips.

A leg rose and he was pushed up higher against the wall, the shirt ripping more than a few small holes in the back, and that leg wrapped around the bony hips that held him there, thrusting against him.

The kiss broke, letting them both breathe and the blonde to scream out silently while the redhead occupied himself with attacking the pale neck in front of him, biting around the thin wire of the choker the other wore.

The hips moved faster and one hand fell down from the wall to go under the blonde's thigh, hoisting it up around his waist as well and supporting his entire frame against the rough wall.

What sounded like whimpers escaped the blonde, his back aching painfully as he was repeatedly rubbed up and down the rough brick, scratching at his bare skin under the torn shirt, working on tearing the skin as well. But he wasn't complaining, not at all… instead he was encouraging the redhead to go faster with whispered words and increasing moans and whimpers.

The redhead continued as told, speeding up the process, one hand under the blonde's thigh, holding tightly to keep him in place, while the other supported him against the wall, balancing him as he held up the smaller male's weight.

They continued in their actions, gasps, moans, groans and whimpers escaping between them, the air outside feeling hotter than inside the club, the blonde feeling on fire from the contact with the redhead.

Hand digging into the red locks, they felt on fire as well, digging deeper into the fiery spikes, until one had to release, biting on his knuckles from fear of screaming too loudly and with a shudder wracking his entire body, he moaned through the biting knuckles, causing them to bleed slightly, before he finally relaxed.

The redhead relaxed as well, his thrusts having slowed to gentle strokes until he finally stilled, but kept the blonde trapped between him and the wall. Their exercise had sobered him up quite a bit, both from the alcohol and the drugs, although they still ran through his system.

"Shit," the redhead suddenly voiced loudly and backed away, almost roughly, letting the blonde slip down with a pained groan to stand on his feet against the wall. "Shit," he repeated again and turned away, his hands going up to his red locks, grabbing them roughly and pulling at them. They were spiked up even more now, just as the blonde had imagined they would be, and he smiled at the redhead that tired, satisfied grin someone would have after having… done what they just did.

"I am so sorry," the redhead turned back towards the blonde to notice the smile, that and the hand that tugged on his folded sleeve. The blonde moved away from the wall and came closer, brushing his lips against the other pair ever so lightly, before he settled fully down and looked up at the other.

The redhead smiled softly down at him and leaned down, both hands on the side of his face to hold it still as he locked their lips in another soft, chaste kiss. Hands clutched at his back, under his shoulder blades and his own hands moved down and around, one resting on the blonde's waist, the other rising up to brush against the coarse fabric, and skin coated with a thin layer of blood.

"Holy shit!" the redhead pulled back suddenly, surprising the blonde and with both hands on his shoulders, yanked him forward to look over his shoulder at his back. He winced at this, not remembering it when he had danced with the other. He looked behind him, seeing the rough bricks, tainted slightly red with strings of black hanging from them, and his wince covered his entire face.

"Come on," he grabbed the blonde's hand pulling him out of the alley they had stumbled into and towards the near parking lot. "I'm gonna take you to my house to get cleaned up, since it's my fault this happened," he explained to the still intoxicated blonde.

The two stopped at the parking lot in front of a bright red Yamaha motorcycle, the handles and leather seat in black, while the rest of it was in different shades of red, including the wheels.

The redhead got atop it, easily slipping the keys out of his jeans as he got on and tapped slightly behind him. The blonde moved and with ease straddled the bike, sitting back and wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He seemed very much at ease about this, used to it as the redhead sped far above the limit while going down the dark street.

When the two stumbled into the dark apartment, the last thing the redhead expected was to have the blonde once more trying to initiate a kiss between them. He couldn't reject it though, welcomed it and let the working part of his brain move them around until finally he switched on a light, lifting up the blonde in front of him with both legs around him as they continued to kiss.

He pulled away sharply and suddenly left the room, revealing that the blonde was seated on the small counter of a bathroom. He was left stunned for a long moment until the redhead returned holding a white box with a red cross on it.

The redhead smiled softly and placed the box down. "Pull your legs up and turn around," he instructed and the other did so, turning so his back faced him. "Can you just help me take off your shirt," and without a word, the blonde did as he was told once more.

The redhead went on cleaning the many small wounds, mostly scratches and red marks that would bruise, but there was breaking of skin and a hiss every time he dabbed some rubbing alcohol anywhere on the other's back.

When he was done, he didn't bother to put gauze to cover the wounds, instead coating them with a thin layer of a healing gel used against infections. He collected the rest of the supplies back in the box while the blonde turned around to face him. "My name is Roxas," the blonde spoke suddenly, appearing much more sober than he had before.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?" the redhead winked as he straightened out his form and pulled the blonde off the counter.

"Hmmm…" the blonde smiled lazily, that same tired grin from before that had the heat pooling down between Axel's legs once more. "Would be kinda hard to forget," the smile turned into a grin and the redhead forgot everything, sweeping in to kiss those lips once more.

A hand rose, brushing against his cheek and smearing something liquid, but fast drying across it, and the redhead pulled out of the kiss. He looked past the boy's shoulder at the mirror and noticed the red mark, trying to cover his tattoo, creating a red swipe right above his cheekbone.

Looking down, he noticed the blonde's hand, a bleeding knuckle, and smiled softly. "Forgot that one," he pushed the blonde back against the counter, however Roxas refused to go up, so their hips clashed once more. While Axel was cleaning the blonde's wound, the smaller one hid the hisses of pain with those of pleasure when he pushed his hips further into the other.

It took all of his will power, but at the end, Axel had ended up quickly tying the gauze overtop of his hand, before his own fell to the blonde's hips and his lips fell atop him to capture the moans and gasps the other was letting out.

Roxas smiled softly into the kiss and followed when he was pulled out of the bathroom. His still intoxicated mind told him everything was normal, but somewhere in the back of it two things screamed. One of them was: _He is gonna kill you if he finds out!_ While the other was more along the lines of: _did somebody slip something in my drink, I never knew a few martinis could do this. _After a moment longer though, both of those thoughts were blocked out by: _man, he's 'good'!_

Axel, still intoxicated slightly himself, led the blonde away and to the small bedroom. The moment of soberness that had overcome him was as always, perfect timing before the drug in his system took full effect and he was on cloud nine. Nothing ever registered to him past his primal and most basic needs.

No, there was nothing wrong with taking home a blonde, whom you had wounded, and ramming him into the mattress without a care to his wounds. There was nothing wrong with the fact that said blonde looked a bit young, maybe having gotten in the club with a fake ID, and definitely nothing wrong with the fact that he had hurried so much in slipping on the condom it had probably ripped. And, oh my, what could _possibly_ be wrong with the fact the blonde seemed more than experienced in the field?

* * *

Unbeta-ed version  
writing and ideas by .sye  
inspired by art that i will send link to anyone who asks, but not this chapter XD  
disclaimer: characters belong to Kingdom Hearts(C) and later on to somebody else secret for now


	2. Moving on Stereo

**Song: "Moving on Stereo" by Pakito**

When morning came, Axel was awakened by the gentle dip of the bed as somebody moved around. Laying on his stomach with one arm draped over the edge of the bed and the covers thrown around to cover only his buttocks and waist, many would doubt he was a light sleeper. But his head shot up quickly, one eye refusing to open from the pressure it had endured until now, so only one green orb focused onto the moving figure.

The blonde stilled his movements and turned to look over a slightly red shoulder at the waking figure. "Sorry if I woke you," his voice was soft, careful of the raging hangover that was running through him and thinking that the redhead was much the same.

The other just grumbled out something and dropped his head back down onto the pillow. Both arms came up on both sides and he pushed up, followed by the arch of his back and facing the ceiling until a crack filled the silent room. "S'okay," he muttered and turned around completely, the cover draping on his bent leg to cover his groin almost completely, revealing only the red curls near where his arm rested.

The blonde smiled sheepishly and nodded once more, standing up as he zipped up the black leather pants he had worn the night before. He looked around the floor of the bedroom, finding only the other's clothes until he spotted his socks and quickly slipped them on. His shoes were by the door, he remembered that, but where was his shirt?

"In the bathroom," the redhead seemed to read his mind as he answered the unspoken question. "Though it's quite a mess, I'll give you one of mine," he added in shortly and stood from the bed, pulling the cover with him and holding it around his waist.

The blond followed and blushed when he took the offered shirt, quickly slipping it over his small form and watching as the material hung loose over his small frame. "About… last night… I—"

"Save it," the redhead muttered and sighed softly, not wanting to remember the way the blonde had arched into him while screaming another's name. "I'll make you some coffee, you look like shit," a smile graced his lips and without a care to modesty he dropped the sheet back to the bed and collected a random article of clothing from the ground, putting on the sweatpants quickly and leaving the room while he tied the string.

As the two walked through the small apartment, Roxas was holding his torn shirt and underwear from last night close to him, until he was handed a random plastic bag off the floor. The redhead moved to the couch and picked up a pillow, throwing it at the couch again and surprising the blonde at the action. "Oi, wake up!" the call startled him too until he walked further and noticed there was somebody asleep on the couch.

"Leave me be!" it was obviously a male voice that had sounded but Roxas couldn't see the other as they were hidden behind the thrown pillow.

"If you want coffee, get your ass up now. I ain't making two batches!" the redhead called loudly as he entered the small kitchen.

Roxas cringed at the call then more when he noticed the one on the couch cringe as well.

"Do you have to always be such an ass in the mornings!?" the other asked and took the pillow covering their face, throwing it blindly in the direction of the kitchen and hitting the wall of the doorway just as the redhead was exiting.

Axel picked up the pillow, scoffed and threw it back at the couch with deadly aim right at the other's groin. "Whatever," he muttered out and faced his one-night lover. "How do you like it?" he asked softly.

Roxas parted his lips to answer, but was silenced when the male on the couch replied.

"Hard and fast, preferably from behind so I don't have to see your ugly face," he laughed at his own joke and finally his eyes cracked open, revealing a hazy blue colour, and focused onto their guest. "Oh," his grin disappeared and he sat up.

Roxas looked at the other, blushed a nice shade that almost matched Axel's locks, and pulled the plastic bag closer to his chest when his eyes darted to the ground. "I should go," he started, looking for which way seemed out of the apartment.

"Hey there, sexy," the boy on the couch grinned and sat up, watching as the blonde rushed towards the door as soon as he noticed the locks on it. His eyes focused on Axel and the redhead only glared before he followed.

"Come on, ignore him…" the redhead voiced as he came closer. "At least have a cup of coffee, come on."

"It's okay, I'll grab some on my way out," he stuttered his eyes focused intently on trying to put on his shoes.

"Now just—"

"AXEL!" a loud holler came from the couch barely a few meters away and the other male suddenly bounced into view with an angry expression. "You backstabbing bastard!" he screamed even louder, not doing any favours to the hangovers either of the three had.

The redhead rounded on his friend, glaring daggers on him and hissed out a deadly "shut up" before he turned back to the cringing Roxas.

"No!" the head of dirty blonde spikes bounced around as bright blue eyes focused in on the redhead. "Just cuz _for once_ you actually followed my advice and got a lay-" Axel cringed at that, noticing the blush staining the youth's cheeks "-doesn't mean you can fucking kick me out onto the couch!" he continued and suddenly it dawned on the redhead what the other was talking about. There was one bedroom in the apartment with a king-sized bed – that was where both men usually slept without a care as to others.

"Just be lucky I didn't kick you out of the apartment," he suddenly growled and turned back towards the small blonde, noticing he had finally gotten his shoes on.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked suddenly and that's when it dawned on the blonde. He had no clue where he was.

He looked at the other with slightly pleading eyes, a shade darker than the rambling blonde a few steps away, and looked down when the blush covered his cheeks again. "You don't usually do this, do you?" Axel asked suddenly, noticing the other blush even harder before he shook his head. "Come on, let's get some coffee, wake up, and then I'll give you ride either home or to a bus or whatever," the redhead offered with a sweet smile.

Roxas nodded softly, a small "thanks" slipping through his lips before he took off his shoes and put the plastic bag beside them. He followed the other into the small kitchen, but was shoved out and onto the couch shortly after.

He sat there, seeing the redhead moving through the kitchen as he appeared in his view every now and then. He was wearing only a pair of white sweatpants with a blue stripe on the side, hanging low on his bony hips and dragging under his bare feet as he walked.

Roxas blushed even harder when he noticed red marks marring the other's muscled back, focusing mostly on his shoulder blades and running around in counts of four or three. He looked away, suddenly needing a distraction and trying not to think of the previous night, but the blonde from the couch seemed to have disappeared somewhere… just when he was actually needed.

"Yo, Ax!" the voice called a moment later and Roxas turned to see the blonde exit the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another to brush at his damp locks. "Those are my sweats."

A muttered "fuck" came for the kitchen shortly after and Axel looked over his shoulder. "Don't you have others?"

"Washer."

"Mine?"

"Same."

Both quieted and stared at each other for a long moment.

Suddenly the blonde grinned and moved over to the couch where their guest was seated, he threw the towel from his hair at the small table, missing horribly as it slid over the edge, and sat down. "Or I can just waltz around in a towel for a while," he lifted an arm and draped it over the youth's shoulders, spreading his legs wide and grinning at the boy.

"He was probably too busy last night to introduce me, but I'm Demyx," the blonde grinned and took his free hand – Roxas noticed an intricate black design tattooed on his forearm – to shake. "The official annoying roommate."

The boy shook the hand slowly and nodded. "Roxas."

"Hmm… you seem quite young kid, how old are ya?" he asked suddenly, causing the other to blush again.

"Please don't call me kid, I'm nineteen," he explained though from the shy exterior and withdrawn way he was acting, he appeared even younger.

The blonde whistled and nodded. "Nineteen, eh? Wouldn't've pegged ya!"

"Hmm?"

"Yea… seventeen, eighteen is pushing it," he explained with a smile and a moment later, Axel walked in carrying two cups. He put them down on the table in front of the two blondes and picked up the towel.

"Cover yourself _and_ your mouth," he flung it between the blonde's legs, blocking the view he had been getting until now. "There's jeans in the room somewhere."

"Eww, no…" Demyx scrunched his nose before he crossed his legs at the knee and removed his arm around the blonde to reach for his cup of coffee. Axel came in a moment later, with his own, and also placed a small porcelain box on the table filled with packets of different types of sugar and milk.

Roxas voiced his thanks and pretty much emptied out the small box from the sugar, pouring it all in his coffee until it took on a light brown colour. When he was finally finished, he noticed that both males were staring at him as if he had just told them he was pregnant. The blush covered his cheeks again and Demyx was the one to break the silence with a smile on his lips.

"Sugar freak much?" he laughed softly.

The younger boy pouted but nodded. "Don't like the taste of coffee, it's too bitter," he scrunched up his nose before he took a small sip to try it. He placed the cup down and added two more packets before trying it and deciding it was good enough.

"Cute," Axel scoffed and settled himself onto the smallest couch to face the two.

"So, where do you want me to drop you off?" he asked before drinking a large gulp from his cup.

"Back at the club would be fine, thank you," he smiled softly.

"Ya sure, cub?" Demyx resorted to a new nickname immediately, noticing that Roxas didn't like being called kid. "Not like he has anything to do, it's Saturday!"

Suddenly the small blonde's eyes widened and a string of colourful curses poured out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked, putting his own cup down as the youth got up and went back to his shoes.

"Shit. I have a fucking competition today!" the smaller blonde said causing the two to look at him with questioning eyes before Axel noticing the urgency in the boy's movements and rushed to the bedroom to change.

"Competition?" Demyx asked, watching the blonde struggle to put on his shoes.

"Yes, it's at noon," as he said this, the older blonde glanced at the stove's digital clock and noticed it read 11:21.

"Where is it?"

"Twilight Galley Dancing Hall," he spoke the name as Axel came back in while pulling a black t-shirt over his head.

"Dancing Hall?" Demyx voiced the question with a raised brow.

"Shit. Yea. I do competitive dancing," finally he was ready. "Fuck. Reno's gonna kill me," the name had caused the redhead to stop as he came closer. It was the same name that had been screamed out the previous night in the binds of passion.

Roxas noticed the change of attitude and immediately regretted his words biting his lower lip and chewing on it as if it was food.

"Stop that," the redhead chided softly, the faint outlines of a smile on his lips as he reached out to scare those teeth away with a finger. "Come on, what time you need to be there?" the redhead looked around for his keys.

"His competition is at twelve, hey can I come watch?" Demyx asked and threw the keys to his friend.

"Sure, if you'd like to," the blonde blushed as he answered.

"Oh, hold on!" suddenly the older blonde was out of view.

"Demyx! There are only two spots on the motorcycle!" Axel called out loudly, regretting it almost immediately since his head still hurt.

"S'okay, I'll come next time," Demyx came in suddenly and pushed a black material in Roxas' hands. "In case you can't bum a shirt off of anybody else," he winked at the boy. "But I want it back!"

"Thanks," with Axel already outside, Roxas knew he had to hurry, but he was suddenly searching his pockets for something. After a moment it registered to Demyx and he grabbed a pen from the table, rushing back and baring the underside of his tattooed arm.

"This is my cell, I don't usually pick it up so just leave a message," Roxas smiled sweetly and while writing it, he missed the soft 'thanks' mouthed over his head from Axel.

"See ya, cub! And good luck!" Demyx waved as the other exited, feeling as if he had known the kid his entire life. He felt so… _right_ in their morning routine. Demyx shook his head, muttering at Axel's luck and cursing his stupidity.

The two were outside in a flash and Axel drove quickly – though at the speed limit this time – to get to the Dancing Hall. With a few directions from Roxas every now and then, he was able to get them there before twelve.

Roxas got off the bike, stumbling away with his small bag in hand, before he caught himself and turned towards Axel. "Y-you w-wanna come and… w-watch?" he stuttered out softly, his eyes downcast and a blush on his cheeks.

"Not exactly… dressed," Axel motioned towards his black t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"It's okay, you can stay with my manager!" the youth's eyes widened in excitement before he caught himself. "If… you want to…" he added in quietly.

"I think Demyx was right, kid. Next time, I promise," he winked at the blonde. "Gives me something to look forward to," he added with a smile, watching the blush deepen on the other's cheeks.

"Thanks again and… sorry," Roxas bowed his head before he rushed off up the stairs of the hall. Right before he entered, he looked over his shoulder to see Axel waiting for him. The redhead waved and once Roxas was inside, he left.

"Where have you been?" an elderly male hissed out as soon as he saw Roxas come towards them. The youth had just left the bathroom, putting on the shirt Demyx had given him and trying to fit it to his size more. It was a black dress-shirt, the sleeves too long on his body so he opened them to let them flair. The shirt was meant to be huge on anybody so when he had tucked it in, he was glad it didn't stand out too much. There were no buttons, it was just laced down the middle and he had left the laces mostly undone as his partner had always requested of him.

Ignoring the older male, he walked through the small group to try and find his partner and after a moment came in contact with him. The older male looked down at him, looking him over and smirking widely before turning to face the monitors that showed the current couple dancing.

"Rough night?" he asked finally.

"Shut up," the blonde retorted, trying to fix the strings of the shirt and with little progress.

The taller male sighed softly and came closer, pushing his hands away and letting nimble fingers play with the strings until they were slightly tighter, but enough to show the skin the older male liked to see.

"Switch to the t-shirt, looked better," Reno whispered and when the blonde blushed he urged him faster. "We're next," he said quickly and within seconds there was a bare dancer back stage before a black t-shirt was hosted over his head. On the t-shirt was a grey design, faded from over-washing the material, but still visible.

Roxas looked up and couldn't help but let out a soft gasp. The resemblances were striking. Even now when he was completely –or almost– sober, the two shared such similarities that Roxas blushed when he remembered the previous night.

High cheekbones, long nose, thin lips, strong jaw line, lean body. The marks – those were different. While Axel had black triangles on both cheeks, Reno's marks were two red swipes at the top of his cheekbones, right under his eyes. Reno's red locks were also slightly more tamed. The top locks were short, messy and flying around, however there was a long ponytail that went down his back, tied right under the barrage of wild locks.

"You okay, love?" the redhead looked slightly worried for a second, before he noticed the blush appearing on pale cheeks and smiled widely, sticking his tongue out. "Got it!" he laughed softly. "Come here," he pulled the other away to where Roxas recognized his partner's bag. After a short moment, he had two pills in his opened palm and a water bottle in the other hand. "Helps with hangovers. Gonna be a bit woozy at first, but you're always like that when dancing," he laughed softly.

The blond only glared up at him for a moment before he downed the pills with a healthy amount of water. "Come on," he was urged on again and the dancing couple from before entered.

His partner held his hand gently before letting go when the two walked out, the lights on them now as it was their turn to dance. Roxas, wearing the t-shirt and the black bracelet Reno usually had on his wrist, felt slightly uncomfortable and underdressed. Murmur came across the small audience, including the judges, but the boy knew it wasn't for his state of dress.

Reno was wearing matching black pants, matching shoes, as they were the same the two had worn the previous day in practice, and his own black dress-shirt had been completely flung open to reveal the white muscle shirt under it.

The music started softly in the background.

Reno turned his head towards his partner with a feral look in his eyes, the blue mixed with green and grey showing clearly, comforting Roxas that it was different from the previous night. As soon as they touched everything else was gone for the blonde.

_The music, those feral eyes and contact between the two, was the only thing he felt. _

_The song started out with just a beat, a strong techno hit that was probably played sometime in the club the previous night, but the only thing Roxas noticed, was the ease with which he moved across the dance floor in his partner's arms, the two touching every now and then but nothing full. The steps were practiced, hits and kicks matching to the other, but only grazing bodies until the slowing beat when they ran at each other and held hands, entering into a faster movement with their bodies close up, the redhead looking down at his partner while the blonde looked down between them. _

_As soon as the lyrics started, his leg shot up by his partner's hip and stayed there with a swing of hips, blue eyes finally rising to meet the exotic mix that held him captive. It dropped for a few quick steps then rose again and repeated. When the main words repeated a few times, the music slowed and the blonde was lowered into a dip, lower and lower to stay there for a moment until he was brought up just as slowly to the rising beat, dropped down, swayed from side to side by strong arms, faster and faster, faster and faster, brought up with the sway, and a jump at the end before he was flung almost completely away. The arm that held him pulled him back in, back to chest, and hips moved once more before he turned and entered the proper hold for the dance, never releasing until the end of the song._

_Roxas was a competitive dancer, just as he had told the two men from the room, what he didn't tell them was that he was a competitive ballroom dancer, his partner: the redhead that held him now. The two moved to the quick beat, startling the audience – they were already used to the male-male couple, but the moves were so practiced. With the repetitive beat, the quick movements, kicks, flicks, and tricks, it all matched perfectly to the techno song and still resembled the tango poses and holds that the dance was supposed to be. _

* * *

Unbeta-ed version  
writing and ideas by .sye  
inspired by art that i will send link to anyone who asks  
disclaimer: characters belong to Kingdom Hearts(C) and Final Fantasy VII(C)

Thank you to: Sarie Bear for reviewing so fast! o.o like... only one so far but awesomeness! XD  
and yea... posting this one up tonight cuz of her!


	3. No Song 1

**No Song**

Demyx growled out softly as he searched his pockets for the vibrating little thing that was currently running amok and setting his insides on fire

Demyx growled out softly as he searched his pockets for the vibrating little thing that was currently running amok and setting his insides on fire. Once he had found it, he growled at the text message that he should have received over an hour ago, and cursed the fact he couldn't get any contact when in the subway. _What would happen if we got stuck in there and 'nobody' could get in contact with 'anybody'?_ he had questioned his own company more than once, but they never did do anything about it.

Once he had the phone flipped open, he noticed the picture of his best friend to show who it was from and finally opened the message itself to read it. _Figures._ He scoffed under his breath at the news that Axel was going clubbing tonight. He pulled the blue stripped scarf higher up around his face to ward him from the chill December night and adjusted his earmuffs – headphones inside them – to warm his ears and listen to the beat of his music.

Staring at the phone, he couldn't think of a way to answer, so he just closed the thing and put it in the pocket of his jacket – knowing where it is – and started walking down the street towards his workplace. Both Axel and Demyx lived off of their own money, and while Axel's job was mostly around the clubs, Demyx had settled for a slightly calmer setting. He was working in a small nigh café in the downtown streets as a server, and more than once had bribed his boss to let him go on stage and play his sitar.

He was more than adept at playing the instrument, that and the guitar that someone had forgotten backstage a long time ago, so he used either on his breaks to entertain the small audience. Being a Music Major in his final year, it was expected of the youth to be able to play almost anything, and he did that very well.

Entering the small café, a surprised expression came on his features when he noticed a familiar blonde sitting across a lanky redhead. Demyx raised an eyebrow at the two. It had been over a month that the two had last seen Roxas. The youth had returned the two shirts almost immediately the next day and left as fast as he had appeared without a word. They had gotten in contact a few times, gone out for coffee – mostly Demyx and Roxas, Axel always busy either with school or work… or just too embarrassed to be around the boy – so the two blondes had used that time to bond and become close friends.

During the last month though, Roxas had disappeared completely – saying there were family problems so he had to go back home for a while. But now, seeing him sitting across the redhead with a smile on his lips, Demyx thought all those were lies and excuses so the boy could be alone with his friend.

With a pout on his lips, Demyx took off his scarf as he narrowed in on the blonde. "Going clubbing, huh?" he asked from afar and Roxas immediately noticed him, his expression darkening for a moment and his smile disappearing. "Axel… if you wanted some time alone with Roxas, all you had to do was tell…"

The rest of the words never rolled off his tongue as the redhead also turned towards him and raised a sculptured red eyebrow up towards a set of goggles on the other's forehead.

"Holy fuck, Axel!" the blonde screamed out, pointing a finger at the redhead and just now seeming to notice the locks of red were tied back in a long, smooth ponytail with only the top locks flaying around.

Roxas smiled softly, noticing the glare from his companion that was sent not towards the other blonde, but towards the finger pointed at him. "Demyx!" he sat up slowly, the nervousness seen in his stiff movements as he stepped between the two.

"You ain't Axel!" Demyx screamed over the small boy's shoulder, his eyes wide in horror at the realization.

"Who's this _Axel_ that everybody in this place's confusin' me fer?" Reno spoke in a slight slang, looking up at the newcomer with mild interest now that the pointing finger had gone down.

"Axel's ma best friend!" Demyx called out suddenly and his eyes narrowed in on the redhead. "Ya sure ya ain't him?" he came in closer, pushing Roxas aside gently and pulling at the locks of red before running a finger as if to wipe off the red mark on the elder's cheekbone.

"And I look like him?" Reno let himself be played with, a lazy grin appearing on his features as he cocked his head to the side when the goggles were next to be explored.

"Yea, man! Tell him, Roxy!" he turned towards the boy only to notice him blanch slightly at the nickname that Demyx had resorted to.

Reno raised an eyebrow at the name and looked at his partner when he spoke the name. "Roxy?"

"I'm gonna be right back," Roxas suddenly bolted away from the two, rushing in the general direction of the bathroom and tripping over a few people and items on his way.

Both elders looked after him in confusion before they shrugged and Demyx turned back to the redhead. "So… you're Reno?" he asked suddenly and seated himself in the spot that Roxas had occupied previously.

"Yes… and ya must be Axel's buddy, Demyx?" the redhead replied in a cocky manner, fixing his goggles after they had been moved by Demyx's prying fingers.

"Yea…" the blonde quieted down and stared at the other, lost in his thoughts as things seemed to click to him. He had found out about Axel's problem with Roxas, the way the younger boy had screamed out another's name… Reno's to be exact. He had resorted to alcohol and quite a few mixes to get it out of his best friend and that wasn't something he was very proud of, however once Axel had gotten it off his chest, he lightened up somewhat.

He seemed to forget about Roxas – or at least tried to, and failed miserably, mind you – but also had gone and actually dyed his hair black. That was a day that Demyx never wanted to be repeated, not only was it scary as shit to come home and find his best friend with black hair, but even worse when he had to force him in the bathtub to wash out the non-permanent dye and their entire bathroom turned a shade darker.

Now, staring at Reno, he had to wonder if Axel ever met with the older – for even if he acted younger Demyx easily noticed the male was older – for he had gone right to changing his hair. Maybe there was something else Roxas had done that led the redhead to attack his hair colour, and Demyx scowled at the thought of having to drag that out of him as well.

"What?" Reno asked suddenly, startling the younger man out of his thoughts and he looked up to notice he had leaned forward on the table, the redhead having done the same, and the two were staring at each other barely centimeters away.

"You're weird," Demyx suddenly voiced.

Reno nodded with a childish smile, sticking his tongue out shortly until Roxas came back and he looked towards the younger boy. "Ya okay?" he asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice that Demyx immediately caught.

"Well, I gotta go! Starting work now," Demyx suddenly got up, staring down at Roxas who seemed to shy away from his gaze. "Ya know, Ax and I miss ya, we should hang out again."

"Ya know-" Reno suddenly started as he leaned back in his chair. "I hope ya don't mind I invade, I want to meet this _Axel_ that I look so much like," at that, Reno noticed the discomfort on his partner's features but couldn't help it. Not only did he have a slightly sadistic streak when it came to his younger partner, but he was quite curious as to his look-a-like.

"Well… if you guys aren't busy tonight, we can go to this one club, he's working there tonight," Demyx started off handedly while finally removing his winter jacket.

"He works at a club?" Roxas asked quietly, never having understood what exactly the redhead does to make money.

Demyx nodded with a smile. "Yea, he's actually a scout for this one company and goes to clubs to scout future-could-be-models."

"That's a cool job," Reno let out a low whistle.

"Yea, he basically gets paid to go dancing every night… and man _can he dance!_" at this thought, Roxas blushed even more and Reno noticed it immediately.

He smirked at the boy's direction but his eyes focused back on Demyx. "We're free tonight-"

"Reno!"

"We'll join you when you finish up work," he continued without even noticing the glare or kick that the blonde had sent his way.

"Naah, you guys can go. I work till one tonight," he looked at the clock that read barely two minutes to nine.

Reno smiled softly and shook his head. "Can't do… too early to go clubbing anyway," he turned towards Roxas with that same smirk. "Right, love?"

Demyx looked the two over, suddenly thinking that maybe they really shouldn't meet with the other redhead. However when Roxas turned his gaze away and nodded, Demyx scratched that thought with a smile. This would be too funny to watch.

When eh got in the backroom to change into his uniform the only thoughts running through his mind were: _Reno's not gay, Roxas likes him, he met Axel thinking it was Reno— _he then silenced all thoughts when a sudden idea came to mind. _Maybe Roxas now likes 'Axel' instead of Reno._ He snickered at that thought, there really wasn't much not to like. True, Axel was always off doing something or other, but he was serious about getting a job as soon as he finished school and always found a way to get extra bucks – legally, mind you – when the two were running short. _Exclude the drugs._ He suddenly thought and that thought sobered him up.

Unlike himself, Axel was a lot more inclined to using the mixes that they constantly had with other friends. Demyx had been _seriously_ into it and actually had Axel to thank for saving his life. The redhead had found him overdosed in some alley and immediately took him to the hospital and later into rehab. Those were days that Demyx never wanted to repeat!

As he walked through the café, serving everybody and winking at Roxas every time he passed his table, he was glad that he had gotten unhooked from the substances. He still did a few, but before he was going broke from buying _hourly_ not daily, now he barely used once a week. Axel, on the other hand, had resorted to using pretty much every time he went to the clubs, whether for his job or just for fun. _He probably used that new mix when he was with Roxas_, he thought of a mix that had started going around shortly before the incident with the blonde.

It gave the user a sudden high and acted like an aphrodisiac, sending them into a sudden sex want. Once it was achieved, the drug lessened completely, however its effects could be transferred between partners, either in a kiss or actual sexual intercourse. So while Axel would be sobering up from it, Roxas would be feeling the full effect of the drug until… Demyx giggled as he remembered the next morning. The name of the drug was _Aphroz_ however the street name for it, between users, was _Morning Haze_.

It was nearing eleven o'clock when Demyx was finally allowed to go on his fifteen and he was glad to see the two still sitting at the table, chatting away happily about… dance steps? Demyx walked to them while removing his apron and waved in their direction.

Reno was the one to notice him first so with a wink, he slid on the small bench and tapped the seat beside him. _Poor guy,_ Demyx thought as he noticed the flirts Reno was passing with the other blond. Demyx sat with them, starting a small conversation before the boss called him.

"Excuse me a second," he stepped away, letting the other two resume to their previous conversation. After a moment, the grin on Demyx's face was overpowering the room when he bounced back to the two. "Would you two like to dance?"

At the question, Roxas blushed softly and Reno nodded with a grin. "As ever."

"Reno," Roxas started with a smile whine. "We're going clubbing tonight, isn't that gonna be enough?"

The redhead turned towards his partner as he rose and leaned down to brush his lips along the shell of a small ear. "You're never enough for me," he added and stepped back with a wink and held out his hand.

"Awesome!"

The café had a small stage not too far from the bar that Demyx climbed on, going behind the deep blue curtain and collecting his sitar. He came out shortly and turned towards the small wooden area that served as a dancing stage. Reno and Roxas were the only two on it, however a few occupants in the café noticed them and feigned interest in that general direction.

Demyx started in a slow, low tune, building up faster slowly, and although there weren't any other instruments, he was playing well enough for an entire band. The music sounded like something that should be accompanied by drums and maybe even a bass guitar to replace the missing, low tune with something even lower. But Demyx did fine by himself and soon Roxas and Reno were moving to the beat.

Their movements were slow, gentle, practiced it seemed as they stayed close, their arms locks in what would be a ballroom hold, however the elbows were dropped down a bit, allowing it to look more natural for a small dance in the café.

Soon, there were a few more couples joining them to the slow, enchanting beat of the sitar and the couples were moving in slow, torturous circles around one another.

"You know," Reno spoke softly as he held his partner close and flung him out before bringing him back in.

"I was thinking the same thing," Roxas replied with a smile, continuing to move his hips slowly before he closed his eyes and seemed to forget where he was. The only thing that mattered now was the haunting beat of the sitar and the lean body that moved him around, shifting him to the beat of the Indian instrument.

There was one thing somewhere in the back of his mind though, something that had been there every time he had danced with Reno ever since that night he had spent with Axel. It made him think of the other redhead, his green eyes burning right through him with the intensity of the dance.

When the song ended, Demyx was called back by his manager, the larger man holding out the apron and smiling at the young boy. The couples returned tot heir seats and the next time that Demyx passed close to the table where Reno and Roxas were seated, he was surprised and jumped at the hand that grabbed his butt.

He turned around to notice Reno sticking his tongue out with a smile on his lips and while trying to calm down the blush on his cheeks, he scowled at the older male with hands on his hips.

"You're good, yo," Reno started off with that grin of his on his lips and Roxas just rolled his eyes before he let them settle out the window. "Ya play with a band, by any chance?" he asked suddenly and Demyx grinned even wider.

"Sometimes," he added in with a grin. "Used to have a band, a few friends actually, but we haven't played together in forever. I am only in contact with Ax now, but he probably still hangs out with the drummer and bassist," the blonde shrugged with a smile.

"Ax was in the band?" Reno easily resorted to the nickname of his still-have-to-meet-look-a-like.

"Yea, he has a _killer_ voice!" Demyx growled out and turned to Roxas, his lips opened to added in: y_ou should know,_ but as soon as he noticed those pale cheeks reddening he understood – Roxas already knew. Instead, he filled the gap when his eyes ran back to Reno. "He should've been a Music Major too, but poor bastard loves his wood," he winked at Reno as he said this.

"Is it stiff?" Reno leaned closer, making it seem like a secret.

Demyx leaned down, looking to both sides before he turned back to Reno and whispered softly. "You have _no idea_," he winked with a smile.

"But you do?"

Demyx bit his lip to keep from laughing and instead covered the action with a low moan from the back of his throat. "_Every night_!"

Reno let out a low whistle of appreciation and that was when Demyx finally lost it and burst out laughing, the redhead joining him shortly in their little tirade, while Roxas just rolled his eyes again.

"Demyx! Get back to work before I fire your ass!" the burly manager from earlier called over the counter and with a sheepish smile the blond had gone back to serving customers.

It was a few minutes later when Reno stopped by the blonde and let his charming smile play with he held out a small piece of paper. "Love," he motioned for Demyx to grab the paper and the other did so with an arched brow. "We'll be leaving for now, expect to see you shortly," he leaned in, placed a kiss on the other's cheek and tuned around, his ponytail flying up over his shoulder at the movement. Waving over his shoulder at Demyx, he winked at the blond and blew him a kiss, the sway obvious in his hips when he walked to the door to meet Roxas – whom had once more rolled his eyes.

_Damn,_ Demyx though as he looked the redhead over. _No wonder Roxas likes him._

"Stop acting like a blushing bride and get back to work," his boss scolded him yet again and Demyx shoved the paper away before he got back to work.

When it neared one o'clock, Demyx was glad to see a certain redhead waiting for him outside, leaning against a black car where Roxas was seated on the hood of the vehicle. It was a Mustang… that was the only thing Demyx recognized of the car because of the horse in the front between the headlights.

"Didn't know if you had your own ride so I got the car," Reno spoke with a grin. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black dress-shirt, the shirt slightly opened and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was still wearing the goggles although now they rested around his neck instead of on his forehead and there was a black outline on his eyes making their mix stand out.

Roxas was dressed much more normal. He wore a pair of dark jeans, slightly washed out on the knees although it was obvious that they weren't bought like that. He also wore a fishnet shirt with a black tank top under it. His own eyes were slightly outlined in black making their blue stand out, especially with his blonde locks styled around in a lazy manner, falling in his eyes when he looked up to face Demyx.

"Hmm," Demyx unconsciously licked his lips. "I don't mind," he nodded with a smile. "Mind if we stop by my place though, so I can change?" Reno nodded as he got in the driver's side, Roxas easily sliding in back, refusing to sit at the front when Demyx offered, and the other blonde buckled in the passenger seat.

After a quick stop at the apartment Roxas remembered well and Reno locked in his own memory as access to get there, the three drove after Demyx's directions towards Minara Club.

Reno parked the mustang not too far from the club and the small group walked. It was nearing one thirty already, however the line outside would make others think it was earlier in the night. Demyx led the other two right to the front of the line where he smiled sweetly at the bouncer, had a few words with the large man and after a wink, he was let inside with his two companions.

Once inside, Demyx made a beeline for where he knew Axel would be, telling his two companions to just go and dance. While Roxas was against it, Reno seemed happier than life itself when he dragged his partner towards the crowd and easily led the smaller male right into the middle of the crowd. Soon, the boy was caught by those nimble hands and his mind was caught in the music, his addiction towards the beat never breaking and allowing him to forget what he was worried about.

He seemed more intoxicated than the people who were tripping over themselves our out in the alley to try and sober up, however he was drunk off of the music instead of the alcohol.

He was so intoxicated that he didn't even realize that his dance partner turned him around was now against his back, a body as lean and long as that of the redhead behind him, pressed up to him from the front and moved in time with the other, sending the blonde reeling into the endless movement of hips.

Axel looked over Roxas' short figure to the redhead grinning right back at him, he couldn't make the smile leave his own lips, especially as he felt the shudder that racked through Roxas and he gasped out at the feeling, noticing his look-a-like having done the same.

* * *

sorry for the wait... i dont have any access to my own computer at the moment... wanted to get this out on the weekend, but i havent gone on a comp at all x.x  
this was written in a bit of a if you dont notice the style x.x  
and yea... coming up next: Reno and Axel meet with Roxas in the middle... quite litteraly... o.o XD

thanks ALOT for the reviews... its like... making me feel awesome cuz somebody is actually reading this...o.o  
makes me wanna make it longer, but that's not gonna happen...v.v

as for pictures... they are by nijuuni on deviantart... please check ENTIRE gallery... amazing artist... honestly...v.v  
and if anybody has any question, feel free to ask!  
please read and review...

.sye  
unbetad version


	4. Give it 2 Me

**Song: Give it 2 Me (Oakenfold Mix) by Madonna  
**And briefly:** Step Up 2 the Streets by Flo Rida feat T. Pain **and** Party People by Nelly and Fergie**

_The beat was strong as the three moved their hips to it in unison, the blonde in the middle of the other two to the endless hit, hit, hit, hit of the beat. _

_The beat seemed to go on forever which angered some of the dancers, causing them to leave. This was not a club that usually played so much techno, so the dancers waiting for the rap and R&B, left the floor for drinks. This was the third or so techno song in a row, the never ending beat causing the true dancers to move together to the beat._

_The hit became stronger with a smooth beat in the back and the two ballroom dancers led the other redhead into the under beat of the music instead of the obvious and tiring hit, hit, hit, hit._

_The under beat was what led the three into a sway from side to side, their hips all connected with Roxas in the middle. The blonde had his head thrown back, resting against Reno's shoulder as pure bliss, both from the friction and music, ran through his body burning away at him like wildfire. _

_The music seemed to go on forever for the three. _

_It all increased quickly with a new under beat and Roxas went down between the two, his hips moving in such a way that the women dancing amongst them were envious of, his shoulders going as well until he was crouching between the two males. The beat got stronger and Roxas slowly started rising, taking his sweet time with the movement, side to side sway of his hips, getting up and continuing his sway between the two, until the sudden strong beat ended. _

_The soft hit, hit, from the beginning came with yet another new under beat, this one increasing and revealing the song that this was a remix of. The strong hits of the beat faded away to allow the under beat to lead the dancers together._

_A familiar, famous, voice sounded out through the speakers, flooding the room with Madonna's voice and the newest remix version of the music._

_The dancers that had been pulling away from the dance floor turned to look as the flashing lights died out to one smooth light running along the crowd, illuminating a select few dancers for only a few moments._

_When the strong voice sounded Roxas raised his hands in the air, his eyes still closed and wound so deep within the music that it never seemed to register to him he was now dancing with two people. _

_His hands rose up and his upper body leaned back into Reno's waiting embrace. The older redhead moved his hands across the fishnet shirt covering his partner and one hand fell down to his smooth stomach, running gently atop before it slid to the blonde's hip and settled atop Axel's own._

_The chorus of the song started and Roxas' breathing followed the beat of the music, his chest rising and falling quickly and his hips swaying once more the resuming beat. Still between the two redheads, he allowed for his lips to move, forming the words of the lyrics. They never seemed to register to him or his intoxicated mind. Nothing seemed like it was getting through to the blonde except the beat moving him between two lean bodies._

"…_give it to me…"_

_Reno ran his other hand up that beating chest and up one of the raised arms, bending it at the elbow and letting the small fingers tangle in his red locks. His hand continued to run up the underarm, Roxas' head resting back on the redhead's shoulder while Reno's lips were ghosting over the juncture of his shoulder and neck. _

_Axel moved in closer, his one leg settled comfortably between Roxas' spread pair, his foot resting flat against Reno's, the older male's knee forward – also between Roxas' legs, and bend so his knee was brushing against Axel's thigh. The younger redhead couldn't keep his hands to himself and while one was resting on Roxas' hip with Reno's own atop it, the other was reaching out gently, brushing up the fishnet shirt, his nails hooking in a few of the stray strands of fabric, before they continued on. His fingers ghosted up, his head bent down, looking right down the blonde's chest. _

_The hand that was travelling came up and brushing along a pale throat, running over the same thin wire of a chocker he had to bite around last time. This time it was only fingers as they moved up to cradle the side of the blonde's head. And it worked perfectly._

_Reno looked down the boy's already sweating body, noticing the way the black fabric hung to his body, even with the fishnet shirt covering it. And for that moment, seeing the movements, he realized that this song was one of many that suited the young blonde._

"…_he can go on, and on, and on…" he mouthed along, changing the first word as his eyes shot up to gaze at his lookalike, lids only half lifted with a come hither look towards the other redhead._

_Roxas leaned his head into Axel's touch, mewing softly at the contact even though there were two hands already on him. One hand was resting on his hip with an extra weight that Reno's never possessed before, the other was sprawled out across his chest, the long digits seeming ready to take over his entire being and grab at his soul._

_But his soul was already gone, given to the beat of the music as his eyes, even now half-lidded, never registered anything beyond the darkness and flashing lights, the red mass appearing in his view, and the blur it all became before he closed his eyes again. _

_He seemed possessed by the beat and any insecurity he may have had earlier that night about this were gone in the smooth movements of the beat. _

_The hand atop Axel's moved down, leading the others' down the blonde's thigh, making him bend down as low as Reno had and lean his body in close to Roxas, groin against groin in a pleasurable moan that surrounded the three. _

The beat was slowly fading away, changing into a new song, but the three were not ready to end the little dance yet.

The movements all came together strongly, powerful, and flowing at the same time. The crowd was dispersing even though it was a famous R&B song, dancers started leaving for other activities while the people in the line seemed to be getting tired of waiting.

More were entering, but they weren't dancing yet so the dance floor was pretty open for the famous club that this was. The three had pulled apart and at one point during one song, Roxas was surrounded by a small circle with cheers going around as he twisted and lowered his body in ways that few women tried to copy.

They were successful and soon there were about five or six of them in the circle dancing to the chorus of the song with the flowing movement of the beat.

Axel couldn't wait any longer and as soon as the chorus was over to allow the rest of the song, he broke the circle line and entered in, pulling the blonde towards him almost harshly. The two embraced and moved together, hands wound and bodies so close that there was no visible space between them.

Their solitary dance wasn't going to last though, especially not with an eager redhead ready to move out with them and enjoy the music as well. He came in and this time was behind Axel, trapping the other redhead between the two and his body moved in unison with theirs.

Reno had to bite his bottom lip as he moved, feeling Axel lean into him and pulling Roxas along, their bodies so close that he could've sworn he was feeling Roxas shudder against the other redhead.

But all three were surprised when another blonde joined into the dance from behind Roxas, his hands resting on hips that he pushed down, letting Roxas go down with a sway which led Axel followed by Reno down.

Demyx was grinning like crazy as he pulled Roxas away from the other two, easily moving the dazed blonde around as the two danced together.

Axel and Reno were both staring after the two but didn't let that stop their own movements and soon the redheads were moving together with, what looked like, practiced steps. Their hits, pops and locks were exact and soon the small circle was formed once again, this time surrounded them.

_The lookalikes moved together, recognizing the steps the other was dancing – from a music video? – and changed them to match the beat of the song slightly better. When the chorus of the newest song started, the two were still in the middle of the circle and followed the instructions – although meant for a female – and started going "low, low, low, low, low, low..."_

_Both did so in the same manner too, leaning their shoulders back with legs spread, facing each other as their upper bodies moved back and low until they were horizontal to the ground. They shot up right at each other and with laughter did a few more steps before they moved back._

_A new dancer entered the circle, danced along with the rapper's fast speech, fell to the ground on his shoulder to get back up on his feet with a roll and continued the short break dancing for a moment longer until he jumped out. The next to enter was once more Roxas, pushed in by none other than Demyx, but the younger blonde didn't even seem to care about it._

_He danced along, doing a few pops and locks to the beat his old choreographer had tried to teach him once, doing them perfectly actually, and when the chorus came he started with a roll of one shoulder and his feet were back together when his hips rolled around and he went "low, low, low, low, low…"_

The songs passed in a fluid moment, mostly R&B with rap and some techno or dance hits hidden in between, but the club was up, and moving and at four in the morning, the club was as full as it had been four hours ago, though not as many people on the dance floor.

_The next song started with a strong beat and the yell of a crowd, followed by a rapper male speaking to the music. Sudden hits in the beat appeared while he spoke and the dance floor was once more crowded by the occupants. Everybody was pushed even closer together than before and they moved to the same beat together._

_The strong beat came and while the male spoke in the background a woman's voice came in with another beat, letting the dancers chose which one to follow. Most males went with the stronger hits while their counterparts danced to the woman's voice. Roxas was one of the few males going with the woman's voice and while Axel and Reno hit with the same strong beat on the male's voice, Roxas' hands were once more in the air and his entire body rolling seductively between the two, brushing against both of them due to the proximity and twisting around like a snake. _

_When the two singers were signing the same strong hits together, the three moved together in a chain reaction, Reno starting the movement right into Roxas with his hips, then hitting his chest against Roxas' back to send the blonde right into the other redhead. The blonde didn't falter or fall though, instead he send his body into a seductive roll right up against Axel, ending it by remaining closer to him and his face buried in the crook of his neck. _

_His face was hidden there and one arm fell down to grasp onto his shoulder, holding on tight, his entire body now moving against Axel's and reminding the redhead too much of the last time his shoulder had been gripped like so by that same blonde. _

_Reno seemed to notice the slight discomfort in his lookalike because he came in close then and grabbed Roxas' other hand to pull him slightly back, but the blonde refused to let go. He moved his body in a slight diagonal between the two and his legs had shifted yet again to allow him to lean one side into Axel in front while the other side was pulled back against Reno. _

_Reno's hand was once more atop Axel's own against Roxas' hip and as before, he led it around the blonde's body then lower brushing over the blonde's groin, and to the side where it settled against his thigh. Axel's hand continued the path Reno's had abandoned and settled behind Roxas' thigh to lift it up. He pulled it ever so lightly towards him and causing Roxas to slide lower between the two redheads, his body once more parallel between them and Reno hard against his back while Axel's front remained a solid wall._

_Roxas was trapped between the two and he thoroughly enjoyed it, sliding his body back up against Reno. When the older redhead started a body roll, the movement had Roxas arching his back right off of Reno's chest and into Axel's, rubbing his entire front against the younger redhead and leading Axel into another roll that send Roxas right back into Reno._

Their dancing continued for a few more songs before Axel finally showed his was tired – he'd been at the club a few hours longer than the other two – and regretted it when he had to pull away from Roxas.

As before though, the blonde followed and Axel had to hide his blush when he remembered what that had led to last time. _Never again!_

The three moved off the dance floor and were met shortly by a standing blonde offering two bottles towards Reno and Roxas. Axel brushed past him to the table behind and picked up his own waiting drink to take a sip out of it.

They finally settled down and while Axel seemed to be relaxing his breathing and looked ready to go again, Roxas seemed to finally come down from his high and notice who he was sitting across.

"And _that's_ how you dance!" Demyx grinned widely.

Reno raised his glass with a smile and nodded a "cheers" to the others, who raised their own glasses to the toast.

"That was awesome, honestly…" Demyx started as he leaned back in his cushioned seta, the round **U** seats on the table allowing him to stretch his body and push Axel further towards the turn and Roxas. "For me, it's not the parades, the monthly celebrations or all those rights that have come out in the past decade, but _that_ that just proved to me homosexuality is _finally_ accepted!" the blonde screamed above the music and led the small toast. Reno was grinning along as he added in a soft "cheers to the queers" before he down half of his drink in one go.

Roxas was a little less reluctant to toast to that, however he still raised his bottle. He was, after all, right in the middle of the two redheads now sitting at the table.

"I thin you guys just taught the entire club on how to dance."

"They need it," Reno laughed along with Demyx, neither seeming to notice – or just simply ignoring – the discomfort shared between the other two at the table.

Axel sighed softly as he finished his drink and was looking down at the empty bottle as if trying to find the last drops out of hiding and consume them as well. A hand rested against his forearm and he looked up to the source to see Roxas' worried expression as the boy spoke a quite "you okay?" so quiet, that Axel understood it by the moving lips, not the words.

Those lips were then bitten as the blonde's worry appeared on his features, but they were quickly released when Axel's fingers reached out and scared the bite away by running along the lips.

"We need to talk," he spoke quietly as well, exaggerating the movements of his lips a little so Roxas could read them.

And the blonde had, for he nodded as his eyes went down to his bottle, eyeing the drink he had opened as soon as it was given to him and knowing that he couldn't use the excuse of "drugs being slipped inside it" unless he had been the one to slip them in.

He leaned towards Reno, shooed the man off the seta and slid out behind him. Axel did the same to Demyx and while Roxas leaned down to whisper to Reno "I'll be back in a bit", the other redhead just started off.

Reno nodded with a soft smile, placing his keys inside Roxas' hand and mouthing out "it's cold out" as an excuse.

It was shortly that the two found themselves in another alley, walking out into the cold morning and breathing in the frozen air, the moisture on their bodies causing them to quickly regret going outside. But they needed to talk.

"So…" Axel started as he followed Roxas towards the near parking lot. "That's Reno?" he asked suddenly, causing the other to falter a moment before he nodded and looked down at the car he had stepped up to.

He unlocked the door, slid inside and leaned across the handbrake and gear shift to open the door for Axel, letting the other slip inside. The keys were soon in the ignition and turned, allowing for warm air to fill the car and hover around their shivering bodies.

"He's…"

"Everybody says he looks a lot like you," Roxas smiled softly, his eyes going down to his lap where his hands rested.

He was small, especially when compared to either Axel or Reno and with his body hunched and bent onto itself, he appeared even smaller in the seat in front of the wheel.

"Hmm…" Axel nodded and leaned against the window, his body already warming up. His elbow rested against the glass on the edge and his head into his open palm as he looked out towards the club. "He seems nice."

Roxas nodded almost stiffly. "He is."

"Hmm…"

Once more silence filled the car, an uncomfortable pause that had both of them wanting to break it, yet neither knowing with what.

"I hope he's treating you okay," Axel suddenly started and turned towards the blonde, noticing the surprise flash across those blue eyes.

"He is…" Roxas answered, not really understanding where Axel was going with this.

"You sure? Cuz if he isn't, I am gonna hurt him!" the redhead suddenly blazed to life with the threat, his eyes narrowing slightly before turning away when he noticed the fear they sparked in Roxas' blues.

"No, no… everything is fine…" Roxas sighed softly, still not understanding any of it, but not knowing how to ask.

Axel looked over at him and sighed softly, his expression finally softening when he leaned closer to the blond. He remembered his place though and used the movement as an excuse to set himself more comfortably in the seat and face straight forward. "So… did you guys get in a fight or something that night?" Axel asked again.

The blonde was still finding the questions strange, but chose to answer them rather than question them. "No… I just needed to loosen up before the competition…" he suddenly realized his words and blushed a bright red when he looked down "…I mean the clubbing. And because I usually don't go clubbing I didn't ask him to come with me," he added in so quickly that it took a moment for Axel to decipher the words.

"He goes clubbing?"

"Constantly!"

"Not with you?" Roxas shrugged softly and shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't usually go clubbing?" the blonde more questioned than answered and smiled softly before he looked down at his lap again.

"But if you guys are together then—"

"Wait, wait!" Roxas suddenly jumped and he understood the questions. "Together?"

"Yea?" Axel was completely surprised as the blonde had turned fully towards him in his seat, seeming almost as alive as he had on the dance floor. "Aren't you guys… you know…" he asked softly and after a pause elaborated "…isn't that why you screamed—"

"No!" Roxas suddenly shot up in defense. "He's straight!"

The news had caught Axel completely off guard and he suddenly straightened as well. "Straight? After that show?" he pointed back to the club.

"Yea… he's my dance partner and friend… that's it!"

The silence overtook them. "So you like him?"

Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked out his own window. "I guess screaming out his name wasn't enough for you to find _that_ little gem out?" he asked with a roll of his eyes and a blush staining his cheeks.

"So then I was…" Roxas quieted down and looked down once more, ashamed of himself for having used Axel like that. "…a replacement."

"No!" Roxas suddenly rejected and turned to him. "I went with you because I _knew_ you weren't him, I just… I wanted something new… somebody different, somebody who—" the rest of the words were cut out as Axel leaned over the handbrake and captured Roxas' face with one hand and his lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

_Wasn't him._ Roxas finished the thought and closed his eyes to relax into the kiss. This was _definitely_ not Reno… as much as he had wished at first for it to be.

* * *

for anybody who is following this closely... sorry for the wait! and also i apologize for putting 3 songs together in one chapter and therefore only dancing (filler?) but I wanted to repersent how much dancing means to these guys... i hope this showed it...

also... recognition to:  
**Sarie Bear** for being the first to review this story  
**iluvtoady** for reviewing and recognizing the amazing artist that inspired this story  
**Sighani** for calling me talented...o.o... i feel special x3  
**realdarkangel** for being the only one otehr than **Sarie Bear** who'se done more than one reveiw XD  
**The Infamous Me** for pouting...o.o... XD here... this chappy is for you!  
and last, but not least **NarutoXxXLisa** for writing her review later (means even without updating people are reading it XD)

and... anybody else who is reading, hope you enjoy!

copyright characters to Kingdom Hearts(c) and Final Fantasy VII(c)  
ideas and writing to me  
inspiration and art to **nijuuni**

.sye  
unbetaed version


	5. No Song 2

**No Song**

The kiss between the two seemed to go on forever, sending them both in a daze that had them forgetting everything. The club was slowly emptying out, chatter and laughter echoing around them every now and then.

A familiar, mixed laughed, reached both of them and they finally pulled apart, noticing that Roxas had shifted into the passenger seat, straddling Axel and his body flush against the other's to rub their hardened lengths in a much needed friction.

They pulled apart when they noticed a giggling redhead walking towards them, barely held up by an equally giggling blonde.

The two pulled apart from each other in the car and Axel actually exited the face the two.

Demyx grinned as he pushed the redhead back and easily slid the seat forward so himself and the redhead could stumble into the backseat, giggling all the while.

"I take it we're going home?" Axel spoke with a smile, seeming completely sober from any alcohol and completely drunk off of the blonde that gazed at him over the roof of the car.

Demyx only nodded and burst out laughing when Reno whispered something in his ear. Roxas sighed softly and once more got into the driver's seat, adjusting it slightly to fit him better before he placed his hand atop the gearshift and a hand atop the wheel. He looked beside him, Axel having gotten back inside and raising a brow in question.

"Shut up," he mouthed and started up the car, waiting for Axel and himself to buckle up while the two in the back were giggling like crazy. He easily pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road, changing the gears with practiced ease, making it seem like he was driving an automatic.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the first apartment on their stop and Axel helped a giggling blonde out of the backseat, Reno exiting to settle into the passenger seat. That wasn't before he slapped a slopped kiss onto Demyx's cheek, causing the blonde to grab his face to add an equally childish kiss onto his own lips.

Both pulled away with giggles, waving goodbye while Axel and Roxas exchanged a silent agreement to meet again… soon.

When Roxas parked the car a second time, it was in the underground garage of the building where both the dancers were staying. Reno had been unusually quiet throughout most of the ride, scaring the blonde from starting a conversation – not that he wanted to.

Locking up the car, they easily got into the elevator and rode it to the floor where they were currently sharing an apartment. Using the same keys as for the car, Roxas unlocked the door and the two walked calmly inside. Reno seemed far from the drunk, giggling male he had been moments ago, and he calmly walked to the kitchen, opening a drawer and pouring himself a small glass with golden tequila.

"I'm going to shower and go to bed," Roxas voiced as he threw the keys on the kitchen counter and walked off.

"Roxas," the voice was almost cold and the blonde froze in his steps. "Please tell me you didn't chose him for his looks," the blonde turned around and noticed Reno looking straight at him. After a moment, the redhead broke the gaze and looked down at his drink. "He will hurt as much as you."

"I know," Roxas smiled softly and turned away again, entering the bathroom and making sure to lock the door.

Reno knew of his little obsession towards him, so Roxas wasn't surprised by the claim… however he was still… offended?

When he went to bed in the spare bedroom, sleep didn't take him easily and he was still awake when he heard the alarm clock in the other's room, signaling it was time to get up.

He sighed and rolled out of the bed, entering the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for the two while Reno was in the shower.

They passed their morning in completely silence, the redhead seeming oblivious as to what happened the previous night and giggling and smiling the entire time. He was even screaming at one point, making Roxas wonder how he didn't have a hangover.

They left the apartment, ignored the car and went to the redhead's motorcycle instead, and were soon in the practice room, training in the new routine for their competition the following week.

Roxas was having a hard time getting into the dance, Reno always knew that was the case during practice, however it was even harder than usual.

"Roxas!" a blonde female snapped softly, the woman appearing in her late twenties. "Concentrate!" she exhaled and came up, pulling the boy away. "When you lean into him, you have to arch your body out—" she entered the spin with Reno and when her back was to him, she lifted her following leg around his body, his own body leading her down. She arched her chest out, her head lying back close to the redhead while her lower body pushed into him. The leg that touched the ground was completely straight and went diagonal as Reno tipped them gently back, his hand on her thigh of the other leg to keep it around his waist, his other hand at the front of her chest. "See?"

Roxas nodded softly and after a shake of his head entered a few steps before the dance, then spun into Reno's embrace and arched his body just the way that Elena had wanted.

"Perfect," she laughed softly. "Now try it again, just to make sure you actually _got it_," he chided him in a motherly manner.

The door opened softly and a tall male with long black hair and cold dark eyes entered while the two continued their routine. "How are they doing?" he asked while handing the woman a cup of much needed coffee.

"How would you do if you were clubbing all of this morning?" she giggled softly behind the rim of the cup and took a sip.

When the male noticed a mistake in the routine, he scowled and called out to stop them.

"Do that again," he instructed, almost harshly.

The two followed the command anyway and did the move, continuing as if nothing was wrong. The dark-haired male shook his head and took both his and Elena's cup away, walking to the only table in the room where the currently unused stereo was. He took off his blazer, brushing as the shoulders as he put it on the chair and then loosened his tie barely a finger. He turned around and walked back towards Elena, holding his hand out.

The blonde took it and the two stood near where Reno and Roxas were, not a moment ago.

"Reno, when you do that spin," he started as he held Elena from behind "I want you to push at him a little more and pull _a lot_ more," he spun the small female, leading her into a triple pirouette, while his own hands shot down to his waist and he entered the spin with her, making only a double and ending with her. When she ended, his hands fell on her waist and he stepped back with a slide, _yanking_ her forward with the movement and causing her to fall into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, where he easily found the leverage to lift her spin her around, drop her on his other side, and both to lean back, their legs coming up and locking at the knee to keep them a certain distance.

They came down again; her hands once more wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, before they pulled back and stepped normally.

Reno nodded almost grimly and pulled his partner into the move, entering into the perfection his instructor wanted after a few tries.

"Good," the male nodded and returned to his cup, picking it up and taking sip of the liquid inside. Elena joined him shortly and while she leaned against the table, he continued to stand, his shoulders back and his position matching that of a guard.

"They are getting better," she noted with a smile.

"They have to," the male replied, "if they want to make it into the competition."

"Oh, come on, Tseng," Reno groaned out even as he continued to dance with Roxas, leading the blonde into a few large, sweeping steps in circles across their practice floor, "give us a break."

"No," Tseng replied calmly, taking a sip of his drink. "If you make it into the competition, you will have to dance styles you are not used to," he turned a glare towards Roxas as he said this, even as the blonde continued to move around in his partner's arms. "Including hip-hop and…" at this he turned to the redhead "…contemporary."

Reno groaned loudly at this, but Roxas remained silent as he practiced the dance routine, focusing on the steps so that his mind wouldn't go off into anything else.

"And if we don't make it?" Reno asked softly.

"We'll try again next year, and the year after that, and the year after that, until you get in and win," Tseng replied almost coldly.

"Man, I'm not as young as I used to be!" Reno groaned out and finally stopped the dance, releasing Roxas so the boy could get to his water bottle and take a few small sips.

"Reno," Roxas started even as Tseng opened his mouth, "you are _twenty-five_, not a hundred and five," he eyed the man almost coldly and took another sip of his water before closing it.

"Plus," Elena added in with a smile in her voice, "I don't think Roxas can dance with anybody else the way he dances with you," she smiled softly at the scowling boy.

With a clap of his gloved hands, Tseng silenced them all and turned towards the player. "Let's see how much you have," he turned towards the song and started it, watching the two move across the wooden floor with practiced ease.

At the end of the day, the four sat together at a dining room table in an expensive restaurant, dining in the finest meals that Roxas and Reno were constantly fed by their teachers.

"So, how are things working out with the two of you choreographing on the show?" Reno sparked up the conversation.

"Rufus is still looking into it," Elena smiled softly. "It's not exactly going to be fair for the other couples since we know you two and we know your limits and powers," she added in with a smile.

"So, if we don't make it—"

"You will."

"—will you two still be in it?" Roxas continued as if Tseng had never interrupted him.

"Probably, plus… it will give you guys a chance to train with somebody new and come next year, we can work with you on the show," Elena added with that same, disarming smile, as she held the glass of wine in front of her lips.

"So, it's better if we don't make it this year then, eh?" Reno laughed, not even stopping when Tseng send a cold glare his way. But when that glare was directed towards Roxas, the blonde nudged Reno into silence.

The rest of the evening consisted of silent chatter about other dancers and certain steps that the two partners needed to work on.

When the returned back to the apartment, Reno checked the messages.

On the third one, a head of blonde spikes poked out from the bedroom. "Hey, Roxas?" a timid voice sounded on the other end.

"Shh…" another added in the background.

"Hey, it's us," the female voice continued. "You know… you wanna… call us sometime?" she added in softly.

"Tell him," a male voice hissed in the back and Roxas stepped closer.

"You know, dad… he…" the female voice paused for a moment. "He's fine now… he seems kinda sad about it…"

"When he's alone," scoffed the male and a crackling and shuffling noise issued and the boy's voice became stronger. "Hey Roxy, can you give us a call, please? Mom's been getting pretty… depressed…"

Roxas sighed softly as he sat on the couch.

"We miss you, Roxy," the female voice sounded again and the message ended with the loud beep of the machine.

Reno picked up the receiver and handed it to his partner. "Call them up, yo."

"Reno, it's eleven o'clock, I—"

"Call them up."

The redhead walked away and into the bathroom, closing the door and running the water so he could take a shower.

Roxas sighed and dialed the familiar number to his home… no… his _house_ back in the country.

After the second ring, a strong voice rumbled over the phone, and he quickly clicked the 'end' button.

On the other side, an elderly male scoffed and put the phone down.

"Who was it?" a young blonde asked softly, the girl was nineteen with bright blue eyes, a shade brighter than the pair her brunette brother possessed.

"Nobody."

The two kids exchanged glances and the girl smiled. "I'm going to bed," she kissed her father's cheek and turned away. The boy followed shortly after. "I'm just gonna call Riku, make sure he doesn't cancel on me and be off too," he smiled and walked up the stairs as well.

Roxas stared at the phone in his hand as it rang and he slowly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas?" the timid voice sounded and Roxas had to smile.

"Hey, Sora, how are you doing?"

"Good, good…" Sora smiled softly to his sister as she nudged closer to listen in.

"How's everything… you know… with the dancing?" Namine's timid voice sounded through the speaker.

"Good, good," Roxas nodded. "Have a competition next week actually… for that new show, you know? The one we were watching last summer?"

"Really?" Namine squealed softly. "Congratulations."

"I didn't make it on, jee, Nami," Roxas rolled his eyes playfully.

"I don't care," the girl grinned into the phone.

"Invite them to come," Reno's voice sounded from the hall and Roxas looked up to the half-dressed redhead.

"Hold on," he spoke in the phone and covered it into his shoulder. "Come on, Reno… where would they stay?"

"Here."

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "I got a guest bedroom, plus the couch pulls out," the redhead smiled.

"You sure?" the blonde bit his lower lip.

Reno only nodded as he came closer. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Roxas' head before muttering goodnight and walking into his room.

Roxas sighed softly and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yea, we're here," Namine voiced.

"You know… I would love for you guys to come watch us…"

A long silence issued and for a moment Roxas was worried.

"We'd love to," Sora was the one who answered. "What do we bring?"

Roxas laughed at the question. "Yourselves."

"Dummy," Namine giggled on the other end.

"We'll come, promise!"

With that, they fixed a time for arrival and what to bring, before Roxas pressed the 'end' button again and smiled at the phone. He put it away and walked past Reno's bedroom.

"Hey?" Reno's voice called him back.

He leaned against the door and opened a crack to look at the redhead inside, lying on the bed under the covers and reading a book to his nightlight. "They coming?"

Roxas only nodded with a smile.

"Good," Reno also nodded. "Gotta shop soon then," he grinned and called out goodnight again.

"Thanks, Reno."

Roxas got back into his bedroom and lay in his bed, thinking about his siblings… about his… triplets.

He grinned towards the ceiling, glad he would see them again soon. After the fight he had gotten in with his father, he had feared it would be months before he'd see them again. True, he wouldn't see them every other day now, school being over for now for his brother and sister so they weren't in the city, and Roxas wasn't allowed to go back home.

During the last month, he had to drop a few competitions when he was called back home, his grandfather in the hospital. When he came home though, he was only yelled at.

His grandfather was in the hospital due to a heart attack. It was caused when he saw one of the more… sexual… dances that Roxas had danced with Reno for a competition broadcasted around the country.

His father had yelled at him his entire stay, and the blonde left to return to the city shortly before his grandfather passed away. It was sad, his father blamed him for it and deep inside… Roxas blamed himself as well. His grandmother had died when he was very young and now, his mother didn't have any parents and she had entered into a deep depression.

Namine and Sora had ended school a little earlier than their semester for the Winter Break, coming home to see their sibling with surprised. They knew their father wasn't happy with Roxas, after all… Roxas had used up most of the money for college to buy an apartment in the city instead of actually going to school. When his father had found out, he had gotten really angry… but now…

He had pulled the transaction back and Roxas came home one day to find all his stuff out in the hall and the owner of the building apologizing when he took Roxas' key to the apartment.

Reno had picked him up that day, and ever since, Roxas was staying and the redhead's apartment, living off of the money that Reno had secured himself with. He was really uncomfortable with that fact and had tried to pay the redhead back a few times, however he was always rejected.

He had also tried to find a job during the past two weeks, however none would hire him since he didn't have any prior experience and his only current 'career' consisted of dancing. Somebody even had the balls to tell him about a street club in the darker parts of town.

Now, as he gazed at the ceiling, Roxas entertained that thought again. He shook his head though, remembering the lecture that he had gone through with Reno, followed shortly by a matching one with Tseng and a disappointed pout from Elena. He did _not_ want to go through that again.

With a smile, Roxas closed his eyes and welcome the night, entering into much needed sleep, too tired to even dream as he drifted off. The only thoughts on his mind at the moment were his brother and sister… and what they would think about a _certain_ redhead.

* * *

okay... well... that one took a while... sorry for the wait...x.x  
will have another one up soon though, writing it right now actually

thank you to:  
**NarutoXxXLisa  
DarkHenrych  
realdarkangel  
**and **The Infamous Me**glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter, i was worried how you guys would take it with all the filler in it x.x XD  
but i am glad you liked it

also... i hope you notice that since i am getting in a little deeper into their backgrounds with this chapter, it also means that it's going to be slightly longer... story line will remain the same, however i felt the need to introduce more familiar characters

and... anybody else who is reading, hope you enjoy!

copyright characters to Kingdom Hearts(c) and Final Fantasy VII(c)  
ideas and writing to me  
inspiration and art to **nijuuni**

.sye  
unbetaed version sorry for any mistakes, i write and i post due to the delays x.x


	6. Sway

**Song: "Sway" by Michael Bublé and mention of Pussycat Dolls**

Axel shook with anger as he was ignored yet again when Demyx walked by him in the small café. O_ne more time and…_ the blond walked by again without even so much as a glance his way! Axel growled loudly and he grabbed the blonde's hand, roughly yanking him down and into the seat beside him.

"What did I do this time?" he growled out loudly.

"What_ever_ do you mean?" Demyx faked innocence, however his eyes remained in the form of a glare when he faced the redhead.

"Demyx!" the redhead warned with anger.

"Stop hanging out with them."

"Why?"

"They got you hooked! Just like they had me!"

"Dude, I am not hooked," Axel scoffed suddenly, pulling his gaze away. He couldn't lie to his best friend and look him in the eyes.

Demyx just shrugged and rose again.

"Okay, okay," Axel pulled him down again. "I'll… do something about it," he turned his gaze away again.

The blonde just scoffed and didn't talk to the redhead for the rest of his shift. When he was finally finished, he took off his apron and walked towards the table that Axel had occupied for the past few hours. "You coming?" he asked after a moment of silence and Axel rose from his seat, following the other outside.

"Look, Axel," Demyx spoke, not using the nickname that Axel despised yet had grown accustomed to… he was _mad_. "I am only doing this for your own good," he sighed softly. "I don't want you to go through what I did…"

"I am not gonna!"

"You sure _are_ heading in the right direction," Demyx scoffed as he reached the familiar bike.

"Don't worry, Demy," Axel paused behind his friend and hugged him from behind when he had stopped before the red and black bike. "I'll… slow down—"

"Stop."

"You know I can't do that…"

"Why not?" Demyx turned around, causing Axel's arms to fall lifelessly to his sides. "Would you stop if Roxas asked you?"

"What? No! What are you getting at?"

"See?" and suddenly it registered to the blonde the trap that he had been caught in. Whatever he answered, he would be in trouble. If he had answered 'yes', Demyx would be all sulky that his best friend would listen to a one-night lover rather than him. But now as he said 'no'…

"Even somebody you like won't get you unhooked."

The two silenced and rode together to their apartment, Axel parking the bike soundlessly and remaining a moment longer to lock his helmet to it, even as Demyx took his own with him and started walking towards the elevator.

Soon, the redhead had caught up with his friend. When they got out onto their floor, they were surprised to see Roxas and Reno walking down towards them.

The four froze as they saw each other, completely forgetting everything.

However the door to the elevator seemed intend on breaking the contact as it started closing. Demyx rushed to press the open button while Axel actually rushed the door, and after a moment both were out while the elevator was going back down to the lobby.

"Hey," Demyx started off with a smile.

"Hey," Reno replied with one of his own. "We were just looking for you guys," he smiled softly.

"Really? Well… if you have the time to look for us, have the time for a drink?" Demyx walked past the two, leading the rest towards the apartment and easily unlocking the door.

They all got in, walking to the small living room where Roxas and Reno sat down on the couch. Demyx went to change quickly from his work clothes, while Axel went into the kitchen to fix said drinks.

As Roxas looked up, he blushed when he looked at the redhead's back, remembering how it was a few months ago when Axel was clad in only a pair of white sweat pants. He wondered for a moment if the marks were still there, but shook his head. They must have long healed and were probably replaced by a new lover.

Axel returned shortly after, placing cups on the table with practiced ease from a platter and a jug of some juice on the small table. He sat down on the small couch on the side and when Demyx returned, he sat down on the ground beside the table.

"What's up, guys?" the blonde with the strangely styled mullet grinned at the other two.

"We were actually wondering if you guys wanted to come to a competition of ours," Reno voiced, getting straight to the point right away.

"Competition?" Demyx asked with a confused look.

Reno looked at his partner. "You said you told them."

"I did," Roxas defended himself behind a glass of juice and took a sip.

"We're… competitive ballroom dancers."

At this, the room fell completely silent.

"I _may_ have missed the 'ballroom' part," Roxas voiced to break the silence.

"You're kidding… right?' Demyx asked with a smile. "Serious?" when Reno nodded he jumped up with a large grin. "Man, yeah! Oh, yeah, of course!" he grinned widely. "I promised the cub to watch him anyway but… wow… and after that show at the club a few nights ago," Demyx bit his lip as he shook his head with a slight moan. "Ballroom? Shit, man!"

Axel didn't seem to share his partner's enthusiasm as he slowly sipped on his drink.

"It's in two days from today, on Saturday," Reno clarified when Roxas didn't seem to continue.

"Saturday?" Axel questioned suddenly and winced when Demyx send a glare his way. "I can't," he voiced anyway.

The blonde glared at his best friend and shook his head. "I'll come, I'll call in sick at work."

"Oh, no, no. If it's a problem with you guys, don't worry…" Roxas started suddenly.

"You can see it on TV anyway," Reno added in with a smile.

"TV?" Demyx' eyes widened so much, for a moment all thought they'd fall out of his sockets. "Oh man, yea, duh, of course I'm coming!" he grinned widely. "So is Axel."

"Demyx," Axel warned for a moment, but the blonde mullet ignored his friend and continued grinning. "Yea, we'll be there… erm… where?" he grinned sheepishly.

Reno opened his blazer and reached inside it to one of the pockets, pulling out a few pieces of paper. He unfolded them, revealing four, matching tickets, and ripped them at the perforations to pass two of them to the blonde sitting on the ground.

"Everything you need to know is there, you guys have a seat right beside his brother and sister," Reno noted towards Roxas. "Took us forever to swindle our manager to give us four instead of only two," he grinned at this and took another sip of his drink.

"That's awesome! We'll be there!"

"Good," Reno smiled and rose. "Thank you for the drinks, but we have to get going, set up the apartment for his siblings," he motioned once more towards Roxas as the blonde rose.

Roxas looked at Reno as his partner said those words and noticed the bright green eyes turn away in… jealousy? He turned his own gaze away, thinking that Axel was making up an excuse not to go. As soon as the two left the apartment, the redhead rose and turned towards the bedroom.

"No you don't!" Demyx stood in his way. "You're going!"

"I promised—"

"_Roxas_ that you'd watch him!" Demyx interrupted with a glare. "Forget the guys, you're getting clean anyway," Demyx smirked at that and Axel's eyes widened. "So tough it out," he waved the tickets before the redhead.

When Saturday came around, both Demyx and Axel felt quite uncomfortable as they got off the motorcycle and up the steps towards the dancing hall. They felt underdressed, especially when they saw an elderly couple walk past them, the woman wearing a clean blue dress and the male a suit.

Demyx wore a pair of light blue jeans, sneakers, and a black dress-shirt that was properly closed with a blue tie. Axel wore slightly darker jeans and a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows that had the top buttons open to reveal a thin leather string as his necklace.

The two looked at each other and Demyx shrugged, scratching at the side of his head and the shorter locks of hair, careful not to ruin his styled, half mullet half Mohawk. Axel just stared as well and suddenly straightened out his body, shoulders back and chin up before extending his elbow to the side, the other hand going behind his back.

His best friend grinned when he saw it and bowed his head before he slipped his arm inside the crook Axel was offering and resting there like a lady would.

The two started walking and showed their tickets to the guard, whom was obviously unhappy with their dress, but he let them in anyway.

When they entered, a blonde female actually rushed at them, starting to scold the redhead before she caught herself. "You're not Reno."

"No ma'am," Axel laughed as he said this and a moment later noticed a tall male standing behind her. "However it was himself and Roxas that invited us."

"Elena, dear," Tseng put a hand on the woman's bare shoulder. She was wearing a strapless blue dress, the material falling just below her knees as it was tight right below her bust then flared out comfortably.

"Axel? And… Demyx?" she pointed to the two and both of them bowed their heads in respect, Axel even going as far as to take her hand and kiss the knuckles gently.

"Well… I think this is the first time that either Reno or Roxas makes friends with gentlemen," Elena smiled softly before hooking her own arm inside the crook Tseng offered and the two turned around. "Would you like to follow us? You won't be able to see the two of them until they dance."

The two males followed the couple and soon found themselves seated beside a young blonde and a brunette boy, the two looking a remarkable lot like Roxas. That was when the two finally felt comfortable for their attire. The brunette – who introduced himself as Sora and the eldest of the three – was wearing jeans and a dress-shirt, wearing his tie loose around his neck. The blonde – Namine and the youngest – was wearing a simple, short white dress that made her pale skin appear even paler, especially when sitting beside her tanned brother.

"How do you guys know Roxas?" Sora asked softly, at first having mistaken Axel for the redhead he had seen on TV.

"True, he doesn't usually hang out with people his age," Namine added in softly.

"His age?" Demyx widened his eyes and nudged at Axel. "Man, I thought you stopped using that anti-aging cream!"

Axel laughed as well and when they noticed the surprised looks on the sibling's faces, he clarified. "We're twenty-two, both of us."

"Ahh…"

They all quieted down when all of the couples walked upon the large dance floor, each male holding the hand of their female partner. There were three couples out of the ten that were also out of the norm. Two of them were pairs of two males, while the third consisted of two females – both dressed in flowing dresses.

The ten couples spread across the dance floor and while the female "role" came around in a wide spin, sending a dress – or the flaps of a coat – flying up with the movement before they entered the proper hold.

A male's voice sounded comfortably in a slow beat from the speakers, leading the dancers into the elegant and close hold of the Smooth Waltz. Michael Bublé and his song "Lost", a song that even Demyx recognized from having been played at his café.

In the program it said the first dance was a Smooth Waltz, followed by ten more couples dancing the same style, but to a new song. When the top ten couples were chosen, they would dance the third dance, which would be a Tango competition.

When the dancers moved along the line in a counter-clockwise fashion, Axel leaned to the side slightly over Demyx to come closer to Sora. "Why are both groups dancing the same dance?" he whispered softly, looking down in his program for a moment.

"Because it allows for a more pair ground for the couples to battle on," Sora whispered back softly. "The couples are chosen at random, so if they have two different dances, those that are dancing their strength, have an advantage over those that aren't."

Axel and Demyx both eyed the tee as if he had grown another head. "How do you know these things?"

Sora shrugged with a smile and turned his eyes back to the dance floor. "Roxas was the only one out of the three of us that went further than just after-school classes," he answered and Namine also smiled to the two before turning her eyes to the dance floor.

The two friends looked at each other before also facing the dance floor, noticing the ten couples avoiding one another as they went around the rectangular dance floor.

He found that the couple of two females was the most interesting, the two women of similar build constantly switching their roles and while one of them spun the other, she was then the one lowered into a dip before brought up and the women continued, opposite lead from before.

He soon noticed that the two male couples were doing the same thing, switching their roles constantly, although for one of them it seemed _a little_ too often. He leaned towards Demyx as he pointed it out and huffed out, "tuck your pride in boys and be the woman," Demyx giggled behind a hand at that.

When the dance finished, the couples all turned towards the judges and bowed before turning around and bowing to the audience as well. With clapping surrounding them, the next ten couples entered on stage.

_Once again the song that started was by Michael Bublé, but this time even Axel recognized the famous song: Sway. He was only glad that it wasn't one of the new remixes out. He remembered dancing with both Reno and Roxas to that particular song, sung by a few women. _

_When the lyrics started, he immediately recognized Roxas and his partner. It was kind of hard to miss it with the shock of red hair coming from an overly tall male. He leaned forward slightly in his seat watching as the two entered the proper hold and spun around the dance floor._

_Even Sora and Namine seemed to pay more attention now, leaning towards each other lightly and whispering obvious mistakes that they noticed with the other couples. They also commented on things that they liked and some that the judges may like, but Sora seemed to wince slightly when he was watching his brother dance._

_The dance was fine and everything, but he commented quietly to Namine that the two were leaving their hold too often. Demyx heard this and leaned closer, wanting to listen. "I mean, in the waltz the hold isn't that often, not as often as other dances, but still…" Sora spoke, his voice quiet but still showing he was somewhat uneasy. _

_One thing that Axel found he liked best about the couple he was cheering for though, was that they actually used the lyrics. Roxas had been dipped low with a line that made Axel giggle "…when we sway I go weak…" his body spun around in a wide circle while still dipped before he was brought up, his arms falling down around Reno's neck and his hips swaying gently for the next few steps. His eyes then watched as his arms went back onto his partners – remaining in the female role – and the two moved out of the way of an approaching couple just in time to avoid a disaster. _

_Their steps had small dips, constant switches and spins. At one point, Reno even turned the short blonde around while remaining in the hold – both of Roxas' hands spread out and atop Reno's while his frame remained straight and close to the redhead. _

_Axel heard something behind him and noticed Elena leaning slightly into Tseng, her head resting on his shoulder it seemed and tilted up so she could whisper in his ear, while both of their eyes remained on the floor. He read her lips for a moment and got the main message._

_The two dancing had missed a step. Elena didn't seem very happy and when Tseng – stern expression never leaving his features – nodded, Axel had to wonder if the two were more than just acquaintances of the two dancers._

_When the line from before had repeated, this time the blonde was spun out completely, only the tips of their fingers touching until he was brought back in with his back to the redhead and spun out again, this time forward, and brought back into the proper hold. The two moved again, entering the more simple steps of the fast dance. _

_Axel noticed the judges pointing to the couple and his eyes focused as two of them were talking – arguing more like it – over certain things. He glared in their general direction, wanting to rip the male's long pink hair off of his head and use those pointy appendages of yellow on the female's head, to stab her eyes out._

_Not a pleasant thought, he shook his head and turned his eyes back towards the dance floor, watching Roxas and Reno moving across it as if they owned it. And they did._

_Most of the audience was, in fact, watching the two males as they moved swiftly in practiced steps._

_The two made a few more steps and with a certain strong beat Roxas was suddenly dropped down, his one leg spread out along the ground – Axel just noticed how long they were – while the other was up close and both of his hands were grabbing the redhead's thigh while he looked up. _

_There was a sudden pause before the singer's voice came back even stronger than before, Reno leaning down to bring Roxas up with a finger under his chin. They remained with that as the only contact for the next few steps before Reno's hand rested on Roxas' shoulder and he flung him out into a spin and pulled him back by the waist, entering into a slow sway and turning him around to enter the close hold. _

"_His frame is still a little stiff," Elena noted quietly._

_Axel looked back to the floor and immediately realized whom she was talking about: Roxas. He seemed to be concentrating too much on the steps. Every time he had seen him dance until now, he was completely lost within the music and the moves, not once leaving the trance like state that he was put within._

_Now… he seemed to be dancing as if he was forced. He closed his eyes from time to time, swaying with the music and _then_ his extensions became wonderful, his frame relaxed, his head turned _just so_ to allow his body to enter into the spin._

_And he was out of it when his eyes opened._

_For the last few beats, Reno spun Roxas around, changing the direction with each of the beats, which had the small blonde constantly stepping and crossing his legs to come closer to his partner, before they ended the dance in the close hold again. _

The group of ten remained on the stage after their second bow and the first group came in, standing in a line in front of the second that faced the judges. Numbers were called out, the numbers that are put on the back of one of the two partners. Those called were the ones to leave the stage, bowing their heads in respect and even turning to bow to the audience.

The large group was cut in half, allowing for a third group of ten to appear. One of the couples chosen were the two women that Axel had noticed in their dance, and the other same-gender pairing was Roxas and Reno.

The small group turned around, bowed with smiles and applause, and exited.

Next up… the tango…

And Axel didn't need to know anything about dancing, or to know the man for that long, but he understood that when _Tseng_ smiled, it meant the pair knew what they were doing.

This was _their_ dance.

* * *

i know, i know... i said i was writing it, but i got distracted by making layouts and drawing random crap...x.x  
anyway, here it is...

thank you to new reviewer:  
**Christy-Sama  
**and of course all of the old ones including:  
**The Infamous Me,  
DarkHenrych  
**and **realdarkangel**

i hope you guys like this one, getting out of the background and into the dancing again, and soon, i hope, i can do both in one chapter XD

copyright characters to Kingdom Hearts(c) and Final Fantasy VII(c)  
ideas and writing to me  
inspiration and art to **nijuuni**

.sye  
unbetaed version  
sorry for any mistakes, i am not too keen on re-reading the chapters, especially when i usually have to re-read dance scenes 5-6 times XD


	7. When I Grow Up

**Song: When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls**

**Note**: in the Disney dictionary, the Beast's name from Beauty and the Beast is Adam. Paine Dress Sphere – White Mage, Rikku Dress Sphere – Lady Luck

There was a short break, sent there for a commercial as the hostess explained. Axel leaned back as he turned towards the two elders behind him and raised an eyebrow in question. After a moment, they noticed him and Tseng scoffed.

"He does it the exact same way," he muttered under his breath and Elena laughed softly. "We are their choreographers."

"_Were_, because of the competition we aren't anymore." Elena corrected.

The three talked for a short while, and Demyx spoke to Namine and Sora, but when Kairi – the hostess – returned on stage, all quieted down.

"Welcome back! Now, as I said the next competition is a tango, however I personally never liked the tango competitions where all couples shared the floor. Too much like every other dance!" she laughed softly and walked over to the table of judges. "So, this time all the judges are going to number the dancing couples, one by one, based on style, originality, effects, music, and well… the actual tango. Each couple will go alone so you guys will get to see ten of the sexy dances before the finalists are chosen!"

Applause and cheers filled the area.

"First up, Adam and Belle!"

A stunning young gentleman came onto the stage dressed in an old-fashioned commander's suit while holding the hand of a pretty young woman with flowing brown hair and a large yellow gown. The music started and the two entered into the dance.

Once done, their total count came out to 37 out of 50.

A few more couples came on stage, dancing quite well, but not well enough it seemed, since the highest anybody got was a 42 out of 50.

Kairi came on stage to interrupt for "commercial break" a few times, and nearing the last few couples, she seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Next up, Yuna and Tidus," she smiled and actually waved at the two coming dancers. Their score rose to a 43.

"Everybody, please welcome, Rikku and Paine."

The two women came on stage. Until now, all were dressed in the traditional ballroom dancing, high-heeled sandals and clean suits.

Even Tidus – surprising his friend Kairi – had worn black shorts and a white dress-shirt, the blazer having been thrown across the floor by his partner, part-way through the dance.

The two women changed all that. Paine, the taller of the two, had her black and grey hair styled in a strange Mohawk, with the sides styled back and pulled down. Demyx looked at her hair for a moment and thought of how it would look on himself, Axel immediately shooting the idea down with a smack upside the head.

The red-eyed female was wearing white boots above the knee, a jacket that fell just above the boots with long sleeves and a colourful trimming at the front, open to reveal a small white top, her bare belly, and the beginnings of the white pants she wore. The jacket had a hood that her partner toyed with while they walked, and matching gloves finished her outfit off.

Her partner wore a yellow dress, cut out everywhere to reveal as much skin as possible. The neckline fell down below her belly button where the skirt began, and the sides of her waist and thighs were completely uncovered. The front flap of the dress was cut down the middle with orange strings there appearing to hold it together. Short yellow gloves and small boots finished it off, however she had also added on fishnet stockings with black garters – both completely visible – and her recognizable mess of hair was pulled back slightly away from her face with a deep blue band. That was the only colour that matched her partner.

The two walked to the centre of the stage and stood in their beginning pose.

Paine had one hand on her hip, her legs spread one in front the other supporting most of her weight, and the other hand rested up on Rikku's shoulder. The blonde girl had both arms raised in the air, her hip jutted out towards her partner and her body turned diagonally from hers. One arm reached into the air, the other clasped her elbow from behind her head. She pulled her head back to reveal the orange and yellow chokers around her neck and her eyes focused on her partner past dangling braids and locks of hair.

_The music started slowly, a woman's sensual voice sounding to a fast backbeat. The two dancers remained silent, just locked gazes and they seemed to be standing even closer than before, Paine tapping her leg to the beat. When the woman's voice cleared out, they started moving. _

_Paine grabbed Rikku's shoulder and slowly turned her around. A few women added in a laugh, and Rikku used those beats to swing her hips quickly and turn to face her partner completely. "Ha, ha, ha, ha."_

_Once more it was slow, Paine raising her other hand to the blonde's uncovered waist. "Ha, ha, ha, ha," the smaller girl moved quickly, rolling her shoulders and throwing her head back, both arms now pointing at the ceiling. _

_One the next repeat of the 'laugh' Rikku had moved right into her partner and rolled her body up against the other. _

_Now the main hit for them was the 'oh' screamed out. Paine moved her partner across the dance floor, and both froze into a pose on the hit. First pose had Rikku almost falling away, held back only by her partner's hand. Second pose the blonde had one leg up around Paine's waist and both hands on the side of her face._

_The blonde rose with a role of her body and when Paine stepped back, she flung her arms around her neck, but her feet remained planted and they froze in the next pose, Paine lowering her body and Rikku remaining a perfect diagonal to the ground. _

_The lyrics to the song sounded and the two started moving. They entered the proper hold for the tango quickly, Paine taking over the male role completely and leading the smaller female into wide steps in a large circle. In the middle of the chorus, she stopped, flung her out and brought the girl back in continuing in the same large steps. _

"_Careful what you wish for," Rikku mouthed the words as she slipped out of her partner's hold and stepped back, bringing one hand into the air while the other reached out for the warrior, her body rolling as a clear invitation. _

_When Paine came closer though, she blew at her, as if blowing fairy dust from her hand, and the warrior fell away with the movement, spinning away and turning to find Rikku walking around her, rolling her shoulders and head with the repeated words._

_The lead singer's voice came again followed by the laugh. Rikku had turned with her back to Paine and when the laugh came, she was flung around and into the proper hold – Paine remaining in the male role. _

_During the next hits, they turned their heads with the beats. They entered the hold and Paine stepping back, allowing for Rikku to shake her hips to the following laughter. They moved closer again, Rikku stepping forward into her partner. _

_The last laugh was replaced with a "la, la, la, la," when Paine was moving Rikku into a slide of her upper body, freezing on each of the fast hits and bringing her up sharply. _

_Repeating the beginning beats, the next this were the 'oh' and as before, the two dancers froze in each one._

_First pose was Paine on one knee, both hands on the blonde's hips as the girl was turned with her back to her. Rikku did a body roll, sending Paine back as if hitting her with her behind, and the next pose Paine was lying on the ground and the blonde was resting one foot on her bent knee. Following pose, Paine was already up, pulling the blonde down with one hand on her wrist, the other at the beck of her neck._

_The chorus started again and the blonde was flung into the proper hold, turning her head away as if in annoyance when Paine led her into the strong steps, turns with rising elbows that had the yellow flaps of the dress flying up. When the middle came and they paused for a movement, Rikku seemed to interrupt it when her hands grabbed the front of the other's jacket and suddenly yanked it open, flinging the white material aside and ripping the zipper._

_During the following parts of the chorus, the blonde danced around her partner to remove the jacket and threw it away just as her back hit the other's chest. Paine now wore only a small white top, black bands around her upper arms, her white gloves, and the white pants and boots from before. _

"_Careful what you wish for," once again Rikku mouthed, rolling her body to the beat, but was stopped when Paine pulled her up, turned her forcefully around and leaned forward, leaning overtop of the blonde. _

_The next words had most of the male audience – including Axel and Demyx, but not the stoic Tseng – leaning forward. The slow, sensual voice led the two dancers into close contact, rubbing their bodies close while Rikku pushed Paine's hands to run over her barely clothed form. _

_Rikku rolled her body slowly right into Paine, going lower and lower before she crouched and turned around. She looked up at her partner from her crotch, still between the other's spread legs. "I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want me!"_

_The singer held a long note while another spoke the words of the chorus and Rikku ever so slowly moved her body up, Paine's hands falling down her back to support her when she leaned her upper body back, going from the crouch into a dip. She was lowered down till her braids touched the ground, Paine's lips resting right between her breasts in a pose for a moment, both legs folded and one knee rubbing between her partner's legs in a pleasurable way. _

_There was the crash of glass, for the second time, and Rikku looked like she'd fall, the sudden hit dropping her a bit, before she was caught with the following strong beat and they entered the proper hold._

_The next beats came strong, fast, Rikku had her shoulders back, her back completely straight, her head cocked slightly to the side as she looked at her partner's legs and her expression completely serious as they entered the complicated kicks and flips for the next beats. _

"_Got it?"_

_During the chorus, the two dancers were moving across the floor fluently together, their feet landing side by side at the same time – though Paine obviously still led in the male role – and they seemed to be tripping, tricking, and kicking at each other's legs, leading the other into flicks and kicks that were sent right back at them to continue the moves. _

_The steps were small, going around in a small circle where they were kicked. At one point Rikku was turned around and she kicked back, her leg flying up with between Paine's spread pair in a move that would scare most male dancers. When she turned around, Paine pulled her back roughly, entering a few more kicks, before the blonde jumped and kicked with one leg in front of the other twice, landing in a crouch where she was turned around and lifted, turned once again into the proper hold to continue into the steps and kicks._

_Each step and kick matched perfectly with the strong beats and silence from the singers, distracting the audience with the precise movements, so fast that at one point they thought Rikku might fall, until they realized that was the intent when Paine caught her with both hands and lead her down into a dip – the blonde's body absolutely straight._

_A last, powerful hit came. A strong beat that froze them in their final pose._

Rikku was barely at a few degrees angle, her one leg straight to lead her body into a line, the other folded at the knee for a little support and balance. Paine leaned overtop of her, one hand at Rikku's back, the other touching the ground to balance and support them. Her legs were spread, going away to a split, but were stopped far enough from the ground to keep her a good distance to hold Rikku up. Her head was lowered, hiding Rikku's fast rising chest, while her hunched position hid her own heavy breathing.

The applause around them rose and Axel and Demyx were glad to see they weren't the only ones of their age, seeing a few boys not too far, standing and whooping for the two women.

"Man, sometimes I regret I ever denied that," Axel muttered under his breath and laughed when Demyx smacked him upside the head, knowing why he had said it. Axel was actually bisexual while Demyx had found he really didn't like women like that a while ago. And Demyx had used that exact same line in sarcasm when Axel tried to tempt him into a dance with a quite beautiful and bust-full female.

"That was really good," Elena spoke behind them also clapping and even Tseng put his hands together a few times.

"Forty-six," he spoke suddenly.

"Maybe even eight?"

"Naah. Marluxia is a homophobe, he won't give them anything above a five."

As Tseng had stated, the pink haired male gave the couple a five, while the rest of the judges rose their usual scores for a higher number, adding up to the forty-six that Tseng had calculated.

The next couple introduced by Kairi was Leon and Rinoa, the two dancers entering the stage in comfortable clothes. The male wearing leather pants and a leather jacket with white fur, while his partner wore a white shirt and a black skirt, the skirt cut at the thigh and matching fur lining the edge of it as it fell to her knees.

Their own dance was also quite fast, involving a lot of lifting and tricks that were applauded as soon as they were completed. However as Axel watched, he noticed something interesting about them. While Rinoa, the brunette female, seemed to be fully focused and smiling lovingly at her partner, the male wasn't returning the looks.

He seemed a little stiff, annoyed, and his gaze constantly shot out towards the cloud in one direction in particular. When Axel looked that way, he didn't notice anybody out of the ordinary, however he was quite amused by the spiky blonde hair of an annoyed male, being smothered by… _by the stars, is that Tifa?_ His eyes widened, and he hit Demyx gently to point to the girl.

She was exactly whom he had used to try and lure Demyx into… laughing, actually.

The blonde beside him was wide eyed at the two, watching as Cloud – he knew the male, having worked with him before – trying to ignore the clinging mess and actually pay attention to the dance. He _never_ would have guessed Cloud, or Tifa for that matter, as people who appreciated anything other than – in Tifa's case – fucking on the dance floor of some remote club.

They turned their eyes back to the dance floor and noticed that the couple was in their final pose, Leon easily holding Rinoa upside down, her one leg raised high in the air above his head, the other crossed over it and hooked behind his shoulder. One arm was reaching down for the ground, while the other was holding his own in a tight grasp across both their chests. Leon's other hand was hanging there limply, his head turned with a scowl on his features in the pose.

He let her down, almost roughly, and didn't even wait for the final score of forty-five to be announced before he started off the dance floor, his partner having to step a little quicker to catch up.

"And now… last time before we announce the winners, I promise," Kairi laughed, "a quick commercial break, followed by the last two couples."

"Are they last?" Axel turned to look at the two elders behind him.

"Second last," Elena smiled softly. "So, how do you know Reno and Roxas? No offence, but you're not exactly the type that they would hang out with. Reno would call you a kid and Roxas… well… Roxas _is_ a… nice kid."

Demyx actually laughed as they said that, remembering the first morning he had seen Roxas. Yea, he was a nice kid, a bit shy at first and blushed a lot, however the musician had also noticed the red marks marrying his best friend's entire body, not just back.

Axel turned around with a blush, hiding it behind strangely spiked locks.

"Do you dance?" the sudden question had him looking over his shoulder with a rised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you dance?" Elena asked again, leaning forward in her seat so her head was closer and almost between Axel's and Demyx's.

"Just… at clubs… no… I've never done this stuff."

Demyx grinned at this. "But you should see him at clubs, he's almost as bad as the little one when dancing to those beats," he pointed over his shoulder at the stage.

"You should try," Elena smiled softly. "You have the frame, exact same frame as Reno actually… would be easy to get you into it. He was a natural, used to dance at clubs only too, until we caught him raping Roxas—" Axel's eyes widened "—on the dance floor of this one club."

"Raping?" Demyx voiced his friend's question.

"Yea… man those two, when they dance at clubs…" she rolled her eyes and leaned closer to whisper something, "even straight guys get a boner," her eyes shot to the side and the glare that Tseng was sending her, was enough to have the two understand what she meant. She fanned herself and leaned back, puffing out in a sign that it was hot then smiled a childish grin at her partner when the glare didn't turn away.

"Yea, gay guys do too," Demyx grinned suddenly, smiling and nodding with her when she looked back at him.

"Alrighty, welcome back everyone! Now, two more couples are left before the top four are chosen and they advance onto Radiant Garden to continue the competition in full step with dancers from _everywhere!_ Even today actually, we have a lot of people that are here on just a holiday it seems. I know for a fact that Tidus is here only to visit Yuna, never knew they'd try out for this. And I know that Paine and Rikku are actually on a visit _from_ Radiant Garden," the girl laughed softly, being told to stall as there were problems in the back.

"Hmm…" she paused suddenly then sighed heavily.

"Oh well… change of program. There's been a problem with one of the dancer's outfits, so we're gonna let the other one go first."

"Reno and Roxas?"

"Did they get in a fight?" Elena spoke worriedly and she noticed Tseng's expression as well.

"Everybody, please welcome to the stage…"

Axel tuned it out, rising from his seat when he noticed both Tseng and Elena quickly leaving. He looked at Demyx, seeing the boy just as confused, and the two siblings seeming worried.

The four quickly scrambled around their seats and followed the two elders out of the audience seats and down to the back stage area just as the new dance started.

They easily got past the bodyguards, the two elders stating they were their choreographers and family. It wasn't hard to believe, the two elders were seen there before, while Sora and Namine looked like Roxas. And Axel, with his red hair and skinny form, looked exactly as one would expect Reno's younger brother to look.

"What happened?" Tseng spoke in a demanding tone.

Reno was sitting there alone, looking quite pissed off as he toyed with a lighter and was chewing away at a toothpick. He spit it out after a moment and replaced it with a new one, chewing it to splinters as well. "They won't let me fucking leave even for a smoke break," he muttered under his breath.

"Where's Roxas?" Elena asked in a worried tone.

"Fucked if I know," the redhead turned his head and they all noticed the twin red mark under his tattoo. "Fuckin' snapped at me for no reason when I asked 'im if he was okay 'n' he ran outta 'ere."

Tseng ground his teeth and looked at the woman holding a clipboard, a headset, shrugging with an innocent expression.

"He's fuckin' pregnant or somethin', I tell ya… been gettin' all bitchy and moody a lot recently," Reno scoffed and for a moment, Axel actually blanched, until he realized – that was impossible. The thought calmed him quite a bit, but he was still worried where the small blonde may have ran off too, in the middle of their competition too.

* * *

sorry it took so long, but i didn't have any inspiration by _any_ song for the longest time. just got one last night and it wasn't even one that i thought i could work with... so... i twisted it around.  
Note: anybody dare to insult Paine and Rikku as a couple, and i will find where you live, rip your spike out and use it to choke whatever life you have left in you...o.o... XD jks... but dunt insult them, please... i love those two

thank you to reviewer:  
**BlackCatTrain ** - love him so much, he's adorable! x3 as in... train... from black cat...o.o...  
**Christy-Sama,** **The Imfamous Me, NarutoXxXLisa, **and **DarkHenrych** - for being so overly awesome and giving me brownies!...o.o...

**NOTE: don't have any songs at the moment that inspire me, so if you have any ideas along any of those styles that I've used -dance, techno, rap, r&b, jazz- please suggest some... **

copyright characters to Kingdom Hearts(c) and Final Fantasy VII(c)  
ideas and writing to me  
inspiration and art to **nijuuni  
**each song, to their own singers

**also... **looking for artists or very descriptive people to help me come up with characters for a game I'm writing... e-mail me for details.

.sye  
unbetaed version


	8. Bang Bang

**Song: Bang Bang by PSM Remix of Nancy Sinatra**

Axel was the first to get in contact with the missing blonde, however he was completely caught off guard when he was told to leave the studio and meet him in a club not too far from the hall.

"What about your competition?"

"We already lost," Roxas replied and ended the conversation.

Axel looked at the others, seeing Reno's pissed expression as he held a bag of ice to the bruising skin under his tattoo and over the already band-aid covered scratch.

"I will kill that boy," Elena growled out.

"No… it's okay," Tseng held her back and sighed softly, looking at the girl that told them they should get on stage soon. "They withdraw."

Axel ground his teeth and suddenly shot off, leaving the confused Demyx alone to answer the questioning stares of the others.

When Axel finally met Roxas, the younger blonde was already on his fifth drink, downing it faster than he would drink water and not seeming one bit affected.

"What the fuck was—" he was caught off when Roxas suddenly leaned into him and kissed him hard on the lips. His tongue dashed out and roughly invaded the surprised redhead's mouth, before he pulled back just as quickly.

"You're not him," he muttered quietly.

After a moment, Axel registered the words. "Of course I'm not him, how many times do I have to tell you?" he was quite agitated by this by now.

Roxas frowned and leaned closer, but instead of trying for a kiss, he rested his head near the taller boy's collarbone, "dance with me," he whispered softly, "please."

The redhead couldn't refuse the soft invitation and took them to the dance floor, moving the blonde around. After a few beats though, he realized that Roxas wasn't dancing with him… he was making a routine.

He easily acknowledged that and ended up repeating the same steps quite a few times to a beat that was too different from the song played at the moment. He still humoured the younger boy and danced along, adding in moves when the boy seemed to be stuck and easily leading him into steps when he pulled the redhead to lead them.

By the end of it, Roxas seemed deep in thought, and pulled away, holding the redhead's hand and they walked out of the club. He started going away from the hall, surprising the redhead, and towards the near station, going underground to pay for the subway.

Axel didn't ask any questions, just followed, feeling that the problem within his blonde friend was more than just nerves. He opened his mouth a few times, wanting to ask what happened back stage, but never actually voiced the question. For one, he was afraid of the answer… for the other, he was afraid the blonde would snap and never tell him what he looked like he wanted to tell him now.

The subway was slowly clearing out, going towards the last stops, however Roxas remained seated. They missed the stop leading to the apartment the blonde was currently staying, and they missed the stop closest to Axel's apartment.

Two stops were left and the subway was almost empty by now, their cart holding only two other passengers. Those two left on the same stop as them, the last stop leading to the shady part of town and the forest not too far.

Roxas was still leading the redhead as they walked through the dark forest, the lights from the city seeming gone and for a moment, the redhead thought they would get lost. But the metal gates in front of him startled him back and he knew where they were. The abandoned mansion in the forest.

The blonde stepped past the gates, looking back to make sure Axel was following him, and led him to the front steps. Once inside, the redhead easily lost track of his friend when he disappeared up the stairs and inside one of the large rooms, however his gaze kept on traveling around to the paintings, sculptures, and tapestries still hanging around in the house interior.

He had never been here before, but Roxas seemed to have come here often, and he was carrying something in his hands when he walked back down the stairs. As before, he only glanced at Axel to invite him, before they walked out of the entrance hall and into a much larger and granter hall.

Roxas went to the corner and quickly removed the top layer of his clothes while toying with what he held. He opened the large envelope and slipped out a black record, putting it down on the player that he quickly turned on. Setting the needle, he let static and silence fill the room for a moment.

Next, he looked below the stand of the player where there was a CD-player, and turned that on as well, the two songs starting at the exact same time.

He turned back to Axel and with that lost look in his eyes, he smiled a lifeless smile, "dance with me," he repeated and Axel obeyed.

The redhead shed his jacket and noticed the classical music coming from the player with the techno under beat of the CDs as he moved the blonde across the floor in inexperienced steps.

Quite constantly Roxas was correcting him, stopping to show him just where to step, and the redhead did so without much questions. All of his questions consisted of either where and how to step, or if his posture was correct.

Both their cell phones were constantly vibrating in the corner, but they ignored them for favour of dancing to the music. All the techno beats seemed to be just one long, never ending song, the changing beats making it slightly different as it went along with each of the classical songs on the records that Roxas kept on switching.

When they got tired, the blonde walked off and returned with two bottles of water to find Axel staring at his phone. "I'll call Demyx, he's probably worried… and I don't want your siblings to worry either."

Roxas frowned at that and placed one bottle before the redhead before stepping away, expecting their night to be over.

Axel picked up the phone and remained silent while even Roxas heard the yelling from the other side. "We're fine, we're both fine. Look, can you do me a favour?" he sighed softly and looked up at the blonde. "Could you tell Roxy's siblings that he's fine, they shouldn't worry, and also… could you call in at my work and tell them I can't come in for the next few days."

To say that Roxas was surprised was an understatement. _Next few days?_ Did he honestly expect them to stay at the mansion for so long? Well… why not? Still, the blonde shook his head at the thought – there was no food here.

The conversation ended and after Axel took a few sips of his water, he smiled and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt again, the fabric falling down constantly. "I want you to show me that one step again, I always feel I do it wrong."

The blonde smiled softly and nodded, putting his water away and stepping closer to show the redhead the move.

They were tired, but didn't stop dancing, the records constantly being changed or restarted to lead them into the same dance over and over until they would both be satisfied. The sun was coming up, filling the dark room with orange instead of silver, and letting the tired dancers finally gain some track of the lost time.

They didn't stop though, not until Axel couldn't stand it anymore and leaned in, brushing his lips ever so gently across the blonde's.

Roxas froze at the movement, stiffening completely and his hand tightening as if to hit him, but he froze when Axel pulled back and he noticed the green eyes staring at him.

At that moment, the redhead realized what had happened back stage and almost regretted the movement… almost…

Roxas leaned up and lost his posture completely, leaning into the redhead for a soft kiss that deepened into a passionate one quickly. The tired redhead pulled the youth down when Axel broke the kiss, and they both stumbled to the ground, trying to keep the kiss in contact while also removing the other's clothes.

Although it was their second time together, for both, it felt like their first and the sensations that came with each movement were so overpowering that it was over too soon.

They lay together on the wooden floor, the blonde snuggled close within the redhead's arms, his own wrapped protectively around the skinny waist in front. Axel brushed his long fingers through the blonde locks, looking up at the ceiling far above and breathing softly.

He had thought the blonde asleep, so when Roxas spoke softly, he was caught off guard and jumped slightly. The younger didn't even seem to notice it though. "I really liked him… I always thought that if there was ever one special someone out there for everybody… he would be mine…"

Axel frowned at the words, but didn't say anything, knowing the younger wanted to get this off his chest. "However now that it is right in front of me, now that I can have it… I… I don't want it…" he seemed confused about it, and didn't even take in the fact that Axel wasn't surprised.

When it seemed that the blonde wouldn't go on, Axel spoke. "So he kissed you and you freaked?"

Roxas nodded and blushed lightly. "He was joking around, saying that I was hanging out with you just because you two look so alike… that he knew I like… _liked_ him…" he corrected himself with a frown. "I'm sorry…" he finally rose his head and his blue eyes locked with the green of his lover. "I just… wanted to make sure you weren't him…" he blushed even as he spoke the words.

Axel smiled softly and nodded, brushing at the blonde locks and leaning up to kiss those pouty lips ever so gently. "I forgive you."

The static in the background was completely ignored, the record over and the CD player having ended its song to skip a few beats and stop. They both fell asleep fast, remaining on the wooden floor with just Axel's shirt and Roxas' stolen blazer as their covers.

Reno looked up at the metal fence and sighed softly, looking behind him at Demyx, whom looked like he would scream if _anything_ jumped out at him. Sora and Namine were just as surprised and once more the redhead sighed… he regretted all of them coming along, but when they insisted and the twins pulled the same look on him Roxas constantly pulled… he couldn't say no.

When they entered the house, they heard the sound of an old song playing with a strange techno beat in the background. They followed the redhead when he led them to the source and all froze at the scene before them.

The grand ballroom of the mansion was completely empty save for the record in the corner with a few water bottles lying around, the CD player under it, there was a thick black blazer flung across a chair – a blazer that Reno quickly recognized as his own – and some random strings lying on the chair. The real scene though, was the couple dancing in the middle of the hall, the redhead having his wild hair tied back into a tame manner in a low ponytail, while holding onto the blonde that fell into step with him.

The song ended and Reno wanted to clap, however he stopped himself – and the others – of being shown when Roxas suddenly tensed.

"_Okay… this is the song…" he spoke to the redhead when an acoustic guitar with the techno backbeat started. They entered the proper hold when the beat strengthened and a Spanish voice came in. _

_The steps were becoming strong and Roxas sliding across the floor in half split, turning his head to the side in one particular fall where his leg extended while the other folded under him, his arms remaining within Axel's hold before the redhead lifted him up and placed those arms around his own neck. Axel's free hands traveled down his arms and around his waist, using his hold there to lift the blonde even more and spin around, spinning the smaller boy around his body._

_To end the spin, both of Roxas' legs came to one side of his body and one shot back, supporting his weight as he dropped, his arms shooting up, while the other leg folded in front of him._

_Reno lifted him as before, however this time they entered the proper hold for the ballroom dance and moved across the floor._

"_I was five and he was six…"_

_Their steps were sure and practiced, hitting hard and seeming almost to the same level as the partners in the competition. They moved across the floor with ease, covering distance quickly to end up near the wall, where Axel tripped lightly, but quickly recovered, covered by Roxas' roll of his body, starting from the redhead leaning into him. _

_They rose back up and continued with their usual steps, having missed a few beats, Axel seemed lost, until he realized that Roxas was skipping that part all together and they improvised to catch up to the beats they recognized. _

"_Bang, bang, my baby shot me down…" Roxas closed his eyes as he rolled his body, completely lost within the music as Axel's hand covered his body and led him around, running down his sides and grabbing at the sides of his butt to lead his hips into the rolls, also pulling him against the redhead in the sexual movement. _

_They stopped for a moment as if to catch a breather, before they started off strong again with the techno beats. _

_When the slow lyrics of the woman's voice started again, they seemed to relax their movements, entering the proper hold as before and moving in fast steps and turns across the floor, Roxas always one step behind his partner as he was led into the turns and gentle dips. They always remained within the proper hold and every now and then Roxas would grab Axel's shoulder tightly to remind the redhead to keep his back straight – painfully so as Axel had stated the previous night – and keep them both moving quickly. _

"_Bang, bang."_

_Roxas moved his body down, his eyes half-lidded, running up the other's body as he slid down it. Once at the bottom, his legs spread, his arms running down Axel's thighs, he let his eyes shoot down and to the side for the next "bang, bang" then was caught off guard when Axel's hand shot down and grabbed the short hairs at the back of his neck._

_He lifted him up, forcefully so, and turned him around, using his own one leg to keep both of Roxas' to their original position and with one hand still at the back of his neck, the other came to the small of his back to support him in the dip._

_They froze for that moment, the timing perfect with the silence of the song, and Roxas lifted his arms above his head, arching his body so his fingers barely touched the ground while Axel breathed in his scent from his neck._

_The woman's voice came again, but it was must stronger than before. Roxas slid one leg back and Axel pushed against him, causing him to actually slide back along the wooden floor. The blonde stepped in front on the balls of his foot, but as before Axel pushed and that leg slid back as well – the blonde's body remaining diagonal to the ground at all times. _

_Finally he crossed his legs and Axel stepped back much more forcefully, lifting both their hands above their heads in a spin, causing the blonde to stumble and seem to fall back – but his back only hit the redhead's chest and his sides were captured by those lithe, yet strong hands. _

_Axel leaned overtop of him, bending the blonde forward and stretching one hand high above them while the other held Roxas' captured against his stomach. Axel stepped then, their rising hands leading them up into a circle where the redhead leaned back with Roxas arching overtop of him, their feet turning them around when they came down again with Axel overtop. And a few more times until the final "bang, bang" where, with Roxas arched above Axel, the redhead pushed the blonde away and while straightening his body, Roxas turned a circle around him and ended in the close hold._

"_My baby shot me down…"_

_The beats came strong and they continued their slow trek in circles across the floor, Axel pushing Roxas back, causing the blonde to step – and stumble at one point – away from the attacking redhead. Every now and then the beats allowed for the steps to slow so much, the two froze in a pose. And during each of those poses Roxas seemed to lean his face closer, trying to reach Axel whom was just out of reach. And just before he was able to reach him, the beats started again and they pulled into a few more steps._

_This happened a few times in a few different poses, but each time Axel pulled away before anything else could happen._

_At one point Roxas turned around and lifted one leg as a woman leaning against the wall, though he leaned against Axel, his one hand going behind the redhead's neck to pull him closer to his exposed neck, the other hand running Axel's over his own body. _

_They remained like that for a moment, before Axel took one large step back; the blonde's feet remaining planted, so he pulled him into a diagonal line. His hands came down to the blonde's waist and once Roxas felt the correct amount of pressure, he leaned even further and Axel stepped back once more, turning his foot to enter into a spin. _

_Roxas spread his legs when Axel spun him, one flying up and landing solidly after the wide arch, the other following the movement as he continued to spin on his landed foot. His following leg then came to Axel's side where a hand on the thigh held it close to the redhead's hip and the blonde was lowered down into a dip._

_The low dip became a large glide across the floor before Roxas was brought back up again in that exact same position and finally… he reached his goal when his lips locked over Axel's for a bare moment. _

Both breathed heavily when the needle started scratching on empty while the techno beats continued. They felt a presence, someone watching the, but when they had turned to see from where… they saw nothing.

"Are you sure he's never done ballroom?" Sora asked for what seemed like the thousandth time since they had quickly left the mansion, not wanting to interrupt the two.

"Pretty sure… during his free time, he's usually too high to tell left from right, let alone dance," Demyx spoke with wide eyes, still unable to understand exactly what he had seen happening between his best friend and the blonde.

Reno had walked off before the dance was over, seeming peeved about something and taking a cigarette out as soon as he was outdoors, lighting it quickly inhaling the smoke.

Yea… there was something _definitely_ pissing him off.

* * *

okay... never would've guessed that i could get this out so fast... and guess what i was inspired from... Kill Bill... o.o  
am i weird, or what? XD

thank you to:  
**The Infamous Me** and **Fallen Wind Rider** for your suggestions on songs... i like quite alot of them and they all seem quite catchy... will definitely use more than one  
also to new reviewer **Love2Hate** as well as actually **Fallen Wind Rider**.

and most of all to **The Infamous Me** for staying by and reviewing as I update instead of just once or twice XD thanks, love, this chapter is dedicated to you! please everybody, check out her (i believe?) stories... they are awesome, especially the newest one _Disappear With Me_.

**note:** looking for a beta for this story... somebody that will notice my mistakes easily, also the timings of the songs, and most importantly... that won't mind the fact that my muse comes to me in the weirdest times and weirdest situations (come on, kill bill for dancing? x.x).

copyright characters to Kingdom Hearts(c) and Final Fantasy VII(c)  
ideas and writing to me  
inspiration and art to **nijuuni  
**each song, to their own singers

**also... **looking for artists or very descriptive people to help me come up with characters for a game I'm writing... e-mail me for details.

.sye  
unbetaed version


	9. My Arms Keep Missing You

**Song: My Arms Keep Missing You by Danzel ft Dj Frank  
**I don't want to fill this up with meaningless excuses as to why I haven't updated in a long while, so here is the update. Just saying sorry to anybody who was waiting for it. Sorry. Next chapter is currently being written.

"Axel?" Roxas sounded softly as the two sat on the small seats of the subway.

"Hmm?" bright green eyes turned to him in question.

"I have to talk to Reno," a frown appeared under the inverted triangles.

"I'm coming with."

"No."

"Roxas…" the growl was silent, but the blonde still felt all the emotions behind it.

"Reno and I are still partners after all…" the blonde looked down. "And we may have lost our chances with that show, but we still have a lot of competitions we've signed up for. Now that we don't have choreographers, we have to work even harder."

Axel continued to frown, even turned his gaze away and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think—" Roxas started, his voice wavering and his eyes shooting down, making the redhead face him for a moment. "I think we should… not see each other for a while."

"WHAT!?"

The call startled the rest of the occupants of the cart as Axel shot up in his seat. "WHY?" his voice sounded so desperate that Roxas almost broke on the spot.

"Until things clear out…" the blonde looked up at his companion. "You know how I am… you know how I dance… I can't _not_ do something stupid…"

"Roxas…"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Axel turned his gaze away and grabbed the bar above him as the train started slowing down. With a hurt expression on his features he nodded and looked past the door to see the name of the station. "My stop," he said so quietly that Roxas wouldn't have thought it was him, unless he saw lips move. So when Axel left the cart in a hurry, the blonde was left alone with a sigh and tears filling his eyes.

When he got out of the station, it was already dark out and he shivered from the cold bite of winter. He wrapped Reno's blazer tighter around him and made his way towards the other redhead's apartment.

Reno walked down the hall towards his apartment, chewing away at a toothpick since the old lady from the doorway yelled at him for coming inside with a cigarette. Just as he reached his apartment door, he heard the elevator bell ding and cursed silently.

Demyx fell out of the elevator with Sora and Namine hot on his heels, the three teens running towards the redhead as he opened the door. He knew he couldn't lock them out, after all, Sora and Namine were sleeping over at his place, but he still closed the door right as Demyx stumbled again.

He heard a soft thud and actually winced before turning around and opening the door. Sitting on the ground was the eldest of the three, rubbing at his face with tears ready to leave his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Reno?" Sora called out loudly as his sister crouched beside their wounded friend and tried to calm him down.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Yea, right!"

Getting silenced by a boy that was six years your junior was _not_ a cool thing. Reno actually curled his upper lip to reveal his teeth in a growl, before turning around and entering into the kitchen. "I said—"

Sora was the one who followed him while Namine walked Demyx to the living room and sat him down, tilting his head back as both saw the beginnings of a nose bleed.

Both flinched every time they heard the two in the kitchen raised their voices, but neither wanted to enter to get tissues, so after a moment, they moved to the bathroom where Demyx sat on the closed toilet seat and Namine crouched in front of him.

"Sorry," he spoke in a nasal tone, smiling down at the younger girl.

"It's alright. I should apologize about my brothers. They have the tendency to piss of people and keep them on edge," she rolled her eyes at the thought.

Demyx laughed softly but nodded.

The rest of the evening consisted of a tense silence where Demyx was invited for dinner, the four eating pizza around the counter between the living room and kitchen. Reno was leaning furthest from them, sending glares at Sora, who was returning them tenfold.

It was when Demyx seemed to have enough of it and was ready to burst, that Reno cocked his head, his glare disappearing as he spoke in a calm voice. "Do you still dance?"

The other three were all so surprised, that they didn't even hear the door open and close. Roxas entered in their view and noticed the tense silence, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Somewhat…" Sora finally decided to answer.

"Hmmm…" Reno nodded and finished off his slice before turning to face Roxas and throwing him one of his famous goofy grins. "Ya okay, love?"

Roxas nodded and came closer, grabbing his partner's hand and pulling him away. Once again the other three watched in surprise, turning in their seats as their two friends disappeared down the hall and into one of the bedrooms.

"Reno…" Roxas sat him down before turning away and blushing slightly. "I'm sorry about the competition."

"What do you care?" Reno asked off handedly, his eyes travelling away as he dropped to lie on the bed, hands behind his head to send his red ponytail over his shoulder.

"Please… don't be like this," although pleading, the blonde's voice remained almost cold and threatening.

"Tche," Reno looked away and propped himself on his elbows. "Ma fault fer kissin', ya, sorry, love," he grinned at him and stuck his tongue out for a moment.

"N…no…n…no…" the boy stuttered it out slowly, still blushing, and turning an even darker shade of the pink colouring his cheeks. "I just… I wasn't sure if… I thought you were… playing with me…"

Reno sighed softly and sat up completely to rest his forearms against his knees and hang his head so he could support it on two thumbs above clasped hands. "Eve' since Tseng and Elena caught us at tha club that one time, I haven' really been able ta think properly when dancin' with ya. I ain't playin' with ya, Rox," he raised his eyes and straightening his body, holding out one hand for the boy. "I'm done playin' when it comes ta ya," Roxas slowly took the hand and let the redhead pull him in.

A knock sounded behind them that startled them, before Namine called out softly. "Sora and I are going to take Demyx out for the night, go to a local club. You guys want to come?"

The two locked gazes in question and after a moment of silence, Reno took the reigns and called out: "no… ya guys go 'head. Dun't stay out too late though!"

"Yes, mother!" Sora spoke in a sarcastic tone and Reno could just imagine those features matching Roxas's own to pout and roll a pair of sky-blue eyes.

The voices on the other side of the door quieted down before they left all together with the closing of a door.

Reno's eyes continued to remain locked with Roxas. Sky-blue were held captive by a pair of mixing green, blue and sparks of grey. Finally, the distance between them closed and both pairs of eyes closed on instinct before their lips met in a soft kiss. Reno held Roxas' hand slightly behind him to keep him down, even as his other hand went up to the blonde's waist.

The redhead leaned back to lie on the bed, his hand pulling at Roxas, but not needing to pull too much, as the blonde followed him willingly until he lay atop his partner, the kiss deepening.

They rolled around, the blonde finding himself underneath his partner, his hands moving on their own as they locked around the redhead's neck and kept him from moving out of their kiss. Reno held himself up with one hand and one forearm, his knees being right on the edge of the bed. He pulled himself slightly up and the two shuffled without question up the bed until their sock-clad feet were onto the covers as well.

The redhead continued to lead the kiss, before parting it so his lips could kiss down and nibble at the slender neck. He put most of his weight on his forearm so his other hand could slide down the blonde's body and grab behind his thigh on one leg. His grip tightened before he pulled that leg so it was bent by his side, automatically curling and holding them close so they fit better together.

Demyx moved to the music pounding around him with a trance-like movement. He had seen a few of his old friends and immediately refused their mixes, choosing instead to dance with the twins and let himself be drugged only off of the beat.

His movements were fluid and graceful and more than once he ended up dancing with a stranger from the crowd. However he never strayed from the twins that danced close by. Namine seemed a little unsure and shy, especially after she had been groped by a random hand. She had jumped right into her brother's arms while the brunette glared at everybody around them. After a while though, he found his own dance partner.

Demyx recognized the wine-red hair and lithe body of the girl, dressed in a thigh-high pink dress with zippers. The girl was the hostess of that show where Reno and Roxas were dancing… the mull-hawk boy shook his head, not wanting to think of what may be happening at the apartment between the love of his best friend's life and said best friend's look-a-like.

After the third or so time that Namine had been groped, Demyx actually got pissed off and grabbed the offender's hand pressing hard at his wrist so the other yelled in pain, before he flung the hand away. "Stay away from my girl!" he threatened and put an arm around the girl's lithe waist. When the other male had walked away, Demyx didn't let go and instead faced the young girl with a grin. "Would you dance with me?" he whispered almost seductively in her ear.

Namine blushed however nodded and let her body get back into the movement of the beat, grinding with the boy that held her and let her close her eyes as she felt safe in his arms.

_A male voice started singing, a song that Demyx recognized and it made him smile. Namine however didn't recognize it, but the beat that came shortly after it, was one she liked, so she followed it. "...my arms keep missing you..." she smiled at the words, liking the lyrics and the slightly romantic feel that came with it._

_The music kept a nice steady beat for a while, letting everybody notice the nature of the song, the man's voice repeating the lyrics over and over again, making all dancers put their arms around their partners and get lost in the beat. _

_The small blonde felt Demyx's arm slide and rest on her hips, tightening in a slightly possessive hold. But she liked that feel and let herself drift off into the beat, swinging her hips where that hand told her to, keeping her groin attached to the male's and letting her small body stay close to his, one of her hands resting on his strong chest. _

_She liked the beat of the song, it was slightly slow, letting the two remain close, her other hand resting on his shoulder while his own was at her back, fingers spread and touching each of her shoulder blades on bare skin, one finger hiding under the strap of her bra, another under the strap of her tank-top. _

_The beat suddenly sped up however the lyrics remained the same and the couple found themselves speeding up ever so slightly, however remaining locked in the slower trance of the music. _

_She shivered at the feel as his hand moved ever so slightly every now and then, the involuntary shake of her body making her own hand grab onto his shirt slightly tighter. But she liked the feeling and raised her head to look up at her partner. She was quite short compared to him, even when wearing the slight platforms she was and arcing her back to look up, her eyes were still under his chin._

_She noticed he had his eyes closed as well, moving to the beat and pushing his body right at hers. She felt the uncomfortable bulge she's felt in each of her partners, however for once, she felt like she didn't mind it. She ignored it as it brushed at her hip when they detached for a moment. _

_His hand slid from her back to her shoulder, making her shiver ever more, before sliding down her arm, the arm that rested on his own shoulder. Their fingers laced together in a sensual touch before he raised her hand above her and using the hold on her hip, he send her into a small spin._

_Although Roxas was the only one that had continued on seriously, both Sora and Namine had danced ballroom together so they could keep in shape. The constant trips to clubs as well helped the girl easily catch her balance after the spin as she landed with her back to her partner. _

_He pulled her back in and Namine once more felt that bulge, but she found herself ignoring it even more easily this time. Her back rested against his strong chest and she felt his hand move to her other hip, that same strong hold remaining as they moved their hips together in the beat of the music. _

_The hand from her hip moved away, however she remained almost attached to him in the movement, his hand sliding to her front to brush almost too close to where it shouldn't have before sliding up. The tips of his fingers collected her shirt as it continued rising, but for once, the shy girl didn't seem to notice._

_He had hunched slightly over and her head rested back onto his shoulder, his own lips near the juncture of her neck and shoulder, letting her feel every hot breath that send more shivers through her body. His hand continued rising and stopped in the middle of her chest, having bunched up the shirt quite a bit and revealing her flat belly to any interested in looking. _

_Their laced hands had slowly strapped dropping, his first while hers remained in the air. Demyx dragged his fingers in a feather-touch down her arm, adding to the shivers from his breath on her neck, before it slid to her underarm, making a smile widen on her lips and a giggle bubble in her chest. The hand continued down her side, sliding down her side and over her thigh in a possessive manner, his hunched position allowing his fingers to graze the edge of her knee-length skirt before sliding up with curled fingers._

_To anybody looking, Demyx was practically undressing the petite blonde on the dance floor, her belly already bare and now her skirt hitching up to reveal her slim thighs covered by tinted-black stockings. _

_Her own hand dropped down finally, bending at the elbow above her head so her fingers could tangle in the strange style of his hair messing the locks up and causing the gel to stick to her fingers. She didn't notice the discomfort though, the sweat on both their bodies mingling together so to her it felt like only one more liquid adding to the mix. _

_His hand stopped at her hip once more, the skirt bunched up around his fingers so it fell to hide what was important, while revealing her slim thighs to any who cared to look._

_They continued to move and her fingers tightened on his hair every now and then when a stronger beat came and Demyx breathed out heavily, his lips actually brushing against her skin._

_She liked the feel of his strong, bare arms wrapped around her, his sleeveless tank top sticking to his chest and her own bare back, the metal necklace hanging from his neck having swung under her own tank-top at one point, the metal having gone warm from being in contact between them for so long. _

They continued moving without realizing that Sora was now staring at them open-mouthed, never having believed his sister would dance like this with 'anybody', let alone a guy they had just met the other day.

"Maan…" a lazy drawl sounded near his ear and he turned to see Axel standing beside him, holding a bottle in one hand with an unlit cigarette between his fingers of the same hand. "That's _hot_!"

"Shut up!" Sora blushed heavily, not wanting anybody to look at his sister in the hungry manner that was crossing the redhead's green eyes. "I thought he was gay!" he called out loudly, hoping it would be heard by either of the two dancing, but both were so lost in the music that it never reached them.

"He was," Axel laughed loudly, a bubbly sound that made Sora raise an eyebrow at him, before he realized the word that Axel had used: _was_.

His eyes widened almost comically and he turned towards the two, finally intent on breaking them apart, however a strong grip on his shoulder kept him from doing just that and dragged him away.

Sora found himself in the middle of the crowd of the club, near the centre stage, a slight platform that was filled with people, not a very big circle, but the largest out of the many strewn out throughout the club.

Axel giggled as he sat on the edge, looking up when one of the girls dancing came closer to him, her short skirt moving with the sway of her hips and giving him a perfect view of what was _not_ under it. The redhead giggled, raising a hand to point up at her, pointing with the same hand that had the cigarette between his fingers and the bottle that was now attached to his lips as he finished it off.

"Are you _high_?" Sora growled out when he saw the glint in the redhead's eyes as the girl walked away, a come-hither look on her features and her hips swaying with every step in a seductive manner.

"Maabeh!" the redhead giggled again and when he noticed his companion's expression, his giggle burst out into a laugh that couldn't be contained. Sora remained by him for fear that he'd so something stupid, but when the girl returned back to that spot with a large brute dancing with her, Sora moved quickly. He grabbed Axel and pulled him to stand, noticing for the first time how the other was dressed and silently admiring the style

He was wearing red-plaid skinny jeans, the material clinging in all the right places. Knee-high black boots were on his feet, buckles and chains attached to each heavy boot. He was wearing a white dress-shirt, the sleeves rolled up and a small black vest that was completely opened to reveal the top open buttons of his shirt. There was also a loose tie hanging around his neck, the same material and pattern as his clothes with a thin chain attaching it to the vest.

"Dance with me," Axel whispered to the small brunette, giving his almost-empty bottle to a passing stranger, the other not realizing they were handed one, until the redhead was out of sight.

"No," Sora protested, however he couldn't protest as the redhead stopped walking, his hands wrapping around the small boy in a possessive manner and not letting go. They remained in their hold for a few long minutes, Sora struggling to get out of the hold, while Axel giggling and not moving.

"Fine!" Sora finally bit out and when he was released, he couldn't help but glare up at the redhead. His glare failed though when Axel grinned widely and whispered something along the lines of "cute pout" and started moving.


	10. Paper Planes

**Song: Paper Planes by M.I.A.  
**

Reno smiled down at the boy in his arms, watching him sleep quietly with his head resting on the redhead's bare chest. When the boy started waking up, Reno decided he was glad they hadn't gone all the way, seeing the completely mortified expression on the blonde's features.

"Relax," he spoke with a goofy grin. "Just a few kisses."

"Just a few kisses?" Roxas suddenly jumped away, noticing both of them were bare-chested and noticing also a fair amount of marks on both his own and… _a lot _on Reno's chest. He blushed a bright red and looked around for his shirt, not knowing at all what had happened to him.

"Man… ya're just like when ya dance. All there, but at the same time… not there at all," the boy seemed to blush even brighter and finally found his discarded shirt, the shirt he was wearing at their competition, and the smell from it made him re-think of putting it on. "Ya know… Tseng said that they won't choreograph us anymore, but Rufus had agreed on them allowing us to use their studio. He gave me the access card when you left yesterday."

"Really?" Roxas brightened up almost immediately, forgetting the fact that he had cheated on Axel, and scooting closer to the redhead on the bed.

"Yea. Plus… I got a new song for ya," Reno propped himself up on his elbows, that lazy grin still on his features. "Friend o' mine sent it ta me. It's a foreign song, but tis in English."

"Then how is it foreign?"

"The DJ an' singer an' composer an' shit… all foreign."

"Same country?"

"Yea…" Reno nodded. "Wanna hear it?"

"Definitely!" Roxas smiled sweetly, seeming like a child all over again. "What's the name?"

"_DJ Take Me Away_. Very simple lyrics an' all, but a very good beat. Would do jus' fine with a few steps I got in ma 'ead."

"Haven't heard of it."

"Well ya will. _But_ that will be when we go ta tha studio."

"Then let's go!' Roxas jumped off the bed, grabbing the redhead's arm and dragging him up as he started walking to the door. He only made it a few steps before he let go and rushed out to the bedroom he used as his own so he could change.

Reno laughed softly as he himself went to change, putting on clothes that would be most comfortable for a long night of practice. Finally… Roxas was _his_.

The left the apartment almost too quickly, rushing to get to the studio so they could work on creating a while new routine.

Axel laughed loudly sitting sprawled out onto a small couch on the upper floor of the club they had been at. After the third or so song of Demyx and Namine not disengaging, the redhead had decided to distract the girl's over-protective brother and had dragged him to meet a few friends.

Sora sat so close to him that he was practically in his lap, Axel's one hand slung behind him on the back of the couch and letting the brunette rest his head on it. He was also giggling, laughing at something that he didn't even remember by now, but laughing about it anyway, unable to stop.

The joint was passed over to him and he took a long deep breath, swatting at Axel to look at him, before he let out the smoke in small puffs, each the exact same size and finally blew the rest at the redhead.

"Nice, man," Axel giggled as he poked through one of the puffs with the joint before taking a deep drag from it and passing it to the next person.

_They had their own music playing in the background and as soon as people realized the song, they started moving to the beat while sitting down. Axel was the first to get up, getting on the small table and shaking his hips, arms up in the air as he held onto both his and Sora's drink. The brunette followed him up, trying to reach for his drink, not even realizing that Axel was moving him to the beat._

"_..come around 'here'..," all noticed the strong and similar hit for the next "..day…"_

"_I'll get one down," Axel crouched suddenly, causing the brunette to miss his drink completely, and both glasses were passed to one of the other men sitting around the table._

_When he got up, his voice joined the others in a lazy drawl as they all sang along to the song. "If you come around 'here'…" he draped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling him in so the two could dance closer together. But the brunette had other thoughts about it, taking both of Axel's arms and throwing them away, leaning back to try and get his drink as he giggled away._

_The man holding it passed it back, and though it was the wrong one, no one noticed. Sora took it, but just as he was to take sips, Axel straightened him up and held him to his back. Leaning his shoulders back, Axel spread his legs and kept his groin connected to Sora's lower-back as they moved. He knew the chorus was coming up as did most of the others, so he let Sora enjoy his drink as he leaned back, arm around the brunette's waist, moving from side to side lazily and his other hand reached out in a gun motion. _

"_All I wanna do is…" they all shot at somebody else with each of the beats, Sora too busy trying to down his drink to notice as Axel shot around him. But the second time the beats came, he noticed the quick change of hips from the redhead to the beat and joined him in, laughing as he realized the lyrics._

_When it repeated, he actually leaned back into the redhead and shot at the others as well, moving his hips and leaning to the side with each hit, before the cock and he reared straight up and leaned to the other side with the 'cha-ching'. "All I wanna do is boom, boom, boom, boom, and a…" he voiced around the song, loving the way the words rolled off of his tongue. _

_The drink was taken by Axel who finished it off, Sora turning around to chase it and just ending up facing Axel with an adorable pout on his lips. Both his hands rested on Axel's chest and for a moment the redhead thought he looked like a kicked puppy. The thought made him giggle slightly, then more loudly before bursting out into a laugh. Sora joined him shortly after, not realizing what exactly it was that made him laugh, but loving the feel. Soon the entire room was in laughs, all falling all over each other._

"_No one on the corner…" the redhead and his companion sat back down onto the couch, being handed new, and old, drinks as the two were squished between two others. They all shook their heads from side to side with the beat, their shoulders bumping against each other and the couch getting more crowded with the movement. _

_After a moment, Sora got up, wanting more room, but Axel pulled him right back down. The man on his side took Sora's space so the brunette ended up falling right into Axel, both knees on either side of the redhead's thighs and hands on his shoulders to steady himself._

"_All I wanna do is," Axel mouthed the words and shook his shoulders in four beats to the side, before straightening up and leaning to the other side with the 'cha-ching'. On the next beats, Sora automatically followed the movement, settling more comfortably in the redhead's lap and moving to the side._

_By the fourth beat, the other two on the couch had caught onto the movement and were doing it as well, the others in the room laughing along and trying to match the hits that the two dancers had set for the others. "And take your money."_

_There was a somewhat relaxed beat as the woman's voice started speaking instead of singing and being the idiot that Axel was, he raised his drink in the air and started swaying from side to side, his other hand on Sora's hip and watched as the brunette mirrored the movement much as he had the beats. As before, the others on the couch joined in the sway and when the singing started again, they all readied for the chorus and checked if their guns were working – giggles all around._

"_All I wanna do is…" Axel shot above Sora's head with the drink in his hand, the brunette mirroring the action without even realizing it, his eyes closed as he swayed to the music. As before, the couch had started the hit from side to side with the music followed by the previous sway of the others in the room, using their drinks or joints instead of lighters. They shot at each other all around again, the redhead dropping the drink to his lips and taking a sip, looking past the rim as the brunette in his lap swayed in a similar daze as Roxas did when he was dancing._

_Axel realized that that was where the brunette twin was different from his two other copies. He didn't let the music take control of him, he was the one that was always in control, and when his blue eyes uncovered to look down at Axel, the redhead realized he was under the smaller boy's control at the moment. _

Namine was like Roxas, she had lost herself to both the beat and Demyx's movements almost immediately, Roxas always got lost when the music started, letting it take control of his movements. Sora… grinned down at Axel as he if could see right through him and read all of his thoughts, before putting his own drink to his lips and finishing it off.

When he realized what had plagued his thoughts for a moment, Axel sucked back the rest of his drink and held out the glass past Sora, waiting for it to be filled. "How's Kairi?" Axel asked softly as another song started and he put the drink to his lips.

"Her boyfriend got a little mad that his girlfriend was dancing with me so he dragged her away…"

"And you did nothing to stop it?"

Sora shrugged softly at the question, taking another sip of his drink and looking over his shoulder at the others. "What could I do? Guy was twice my size."

Axel grinned widely and nodded. "Could've introduced me to him… he was probably hot, no?"

"Eww…" Sora scrunched up his face, in the most adorable way that Axel has ever seen, and for a moment he wondered if Roxas could make the same expression. "No… I don't even know why the hell she was dancing with me if that was her type."

"Hmm?"

"Because I…" he held up his drink as if to make a toast, then dropped it to his chest to indicate himself, having gotten enough attention in the room "… am fucking sexy!" he winked at Axel and giggled before throwing his glass over his head once more and shaking it as if to ask for a drink.

After a moment and nobody actually filling it, he leaned back, arching over Axel's legs to look upside down at the others. He giggling expression fell when he noticed that the person with the bottle was looking at the door, and he noticed who was at the door.

Namine's expression made him giggle once more, releasing Axel's shoulder and forgetting completely that was what held him up. But the redhead was fast and he leaned down to grab his falling companion before looking where he was pointing. He noticed the completely shocked and disgusted expression on Demyx' features and wasn't smart enough to hold back a giggle.

"Namine and I are leaving…" Demyx spoke sternly, looking at the others in the room and recognizing most of them as people he had used with before. "I suggest you two do the same."

"And _I_ suggest…" Sora once more pointed at his chest with his empty glass, still being held up by Axel "…that you two wear a condom! I don't think I can handle little Roxies running around…" the brunette giggled, but the name that had sounded froze Axel.

Both Namine and Demyx were confused as to where he got the idea that their children would look like Roxas… before they realized where their train of thought had gone and both blushed. Demyx hid his behind an angered expression and pulled Namine close so she could hide her blushing face in his chest.

"Yea, yea… we're coming," Axel said, suddenly sounding sober.

Sora once more pouted that adorable expression, but Axel was sobering up way too fast for his own amusement. They drove back in a complete silence, Demyx wanting to make sure that Namine and Sora made it back alright, while Axel was playing with the small ornament that hung from the mirror of the twin's car.

They arrived at the building where Reno lived and Axel couldn't help himself as he started up at it with a slight longing.

"You guys want to come up stairs for a drink?" Namine asked softly, struggling to keep her brother still and quiet as Demyx handed her back the car keys.

"Naah…" the blonde boy shrugged and looked as Axel was practically falling asleep on the hood of the twins' car. "Gotta get him home…"

The redhead's cell phone rang as the two blondes talked quietly while Sora found himself entertained by the flickering light further down into the underground garage.

Axel flipped it open easily and immediately swore when the voice sounded on the other end. Both Namine and Demyx faced the redhead as he seemed to have woken up completely and was pulling at his red locks.

"I'm sorry, man! I was at work!" the reply seemed to have been quite loud for the redhead pulled the phone away and glared at it for a moment.

"What is it?" Demyx threw over his shoulder once Axel had closed the phone.

"Fuck… I got a project due tomorrow and totally forgot I was suppose to meet Zexion to work on it," the redhead banged his forehead against the hood of the car a few times.

"Wasn't he at the club?"

"Naah…" Axel shook his head, but before continuing he pointed in the distance and both blondes turned. Sora was wandering down the underground garage towards the flickering light, looking at it as if it held the answers to the universe.

Demyx rolled his eyes when he saw Namine wince and gently patted her shoulder before he went to retrieve the brunette. Once Namine was alone with Axel, she felt trapped when his eyes settled on her. "Ya like 'im?" she was slightly startled and turned to redhead. Axel motioned his head as Demyx broke into a run when Sora suddenly decided to play hide and seek.

The small girl blushed visibly and tried to hide inside her brother's large jacket, but realized she had failed when Axel grinned widely.

"I want ya ta know… he… he hates touchin' women," he turned to look down to where Demyx was chasing after Sora. "He's had alotta bad experience with 'em over his entire life, so he usually stays quite far from them… only natural that he turned to guys when he realized he could…"

Namine remained quiet, her eyes focusing onto the blonde as he tackled Sora to the ground, the brunette laughing loud enough for the entire parking lot to hear.

"Yer the closest he's been ta any girl for…" the redhead's eyes widened suddenly "…as long as I've known him…" at that, the blonde turned to him and smiled softly.

"You don't need to assure me of something I know will not happen… please, don't get my hopes up so they crash down," the redhead stared at her in slight disbelief, however nodded softly.

The two remained in their quiet hold for long moments until Demyx finally walked over to them, dragging a whining Sora, whom pulled and looked like a complete brat.

"Sora!" Namine snapped suddenly, startling all three men with her. "Stop it right now!" the brunette started at her for a moment and just as he opened his mouth and what was expected to be a protest, the blonde threatened. "No chocolate for a month!"

The mouth snapped shut.

She held her hand out and Sora took it hesitantly before following her to the elevator like a scolded child. Namine looked over her shoulder and smiled at the other two, "I hope to see you guys around."

The elevator arrived and the twins were gone.

Demyx looked at Axel as the two started walking out of the garage and towards the near station. "She's nice," Demyx voiced in the silent night.

Axel hummed a reply and nodded, before turning to his companion with a grin. "You were _all_ over her, man!"

"What?! I was not!" the blonde fumed and blushed from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that dark-haired fellow… the sarcastic guy… the one that you thought was _the hottest_ thing to ever walk this planet…"

"Vincent?"

"Yea! That was his name!"

"Hey! He _was_ fucking hot. If I remember correctly, it was after I introduced you that you admitted to being bi!"

"Shush… of no importance to the point I was makin'!" Axel waved it as if shooing away a bug. "As I was sayin'… even with him… ye weren't all over him like ya were all over her tonight…" the redhead shrugged softly, having lost his spark to tease his mullet-haired friend.

"That's cuz he wouldn't let me near him with a ten-foot pole," the blonde's shoulders sagged.

"Uh huh… that's why he was the one to bail ya outta jail that one time," the blonde scoffed and waved away the subject as his friend had previously done.

"Don't matter."

"Not the point! I know he's fuckin' sex-on-legs, but I was talkin' about the cherub back there…" Axel once more tried to force his point onto his friend.

"Cherub?"

"Yea… baby angels? Can't get more innocent and pure than that…"

"Axel… that's insulting."

"NOT THE POINT!" The redhead screamed in the middle of the street, not taking any notice that his call seemed to echo into the early morning. "Ya like the girl or not?"

Demyx was quiet for a long while and after a moment, Axel threw up his hands in defeat and scoffed something under his breath. The two were on the subway as before, sitting across from each other in the empty cart.

"We should have a party in here," Axel spoke out of nowhere, looking up and down the length of the cart, then at the poles set at intervals down the length of it. "Replace these with black lights, add some Christmas lights and shit…"

"I like her…"

"Yea… of course ya like ma idea… it's…" Axel suddenly paused, realizing after a moment that Demyx had said _her_ not _that_ or _it_ or anything to signify that he had even heard what Axel had proposed.

A long moment of silence passed between them. "What?" Demyx looked up finally, chewing away at his bottom lip. "Not gonna patronize me and make fun of me?"

"Naah," Axel stretched back and laced his fingers behind his head, grinning to himself. "Was just wonderin', if it really took ya that long to figure it out."

Axel grunted in discomfort when something hard hit him in the chest and he looked down to see the other's cell phone. "Yo, man!"

"Fuck, you sound like Reno," Demyx rolled his eyes, but the sudden quiet that took over the cart caused him to regret his words.

Once they got off the subway and back to the apartment, the only thing that Axel said was that he was going to take a shower followed by a quick "g'night" and he was out like a light.

Demyx stood in the kitchen, looking down at his cell phone settled beside Axel's own. Axel had Roxas' number and Namine was definitely back by now. After a moment of contemplating he picked up the phone and let it ring a few times.

The one who picked up wasn't Roxas, as expected, it was actually Namine, which pleasantly surprised Demyx.

"Hey, Ax," the girl seemed somewhat preoccupied, not even having heard Demyx speak yet. "Sorry but Roxy's gone… he forgot his cell phone."

"He's gone?"

"Demyx?"

"Yea…" the blonde blushed slightly. "Sorry… actually was calling to check on _you_ but… where's Roxas?"

"He went to the studio with Reno… new dance or something…" the blonde girl seemed to shrug. "So… why'd ya wanna talk with me?"

"The studio with Reno?" he asked to make sure he got it right. It _was_ 3 in the morning after all.

"Damn brat," he shook his head. "How's yer brother? Erm… other one… cuz I was just… ya know… I was just worried cuz… Axel and those guys… they never use straight, they always mix and…"

"He's throwing up all over the bathroom… I think he actually fell asleep on the tiles." The girl sounded tired and irritated at the same time.

"Shit! Ya want me to come over?"

"It's okay… Roxas and Reno should be back soon…" now her voice was hopeful.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Demyx was already gathering his stuff back in his pockets as he pressed Axel's phone to his cheek.

"Thanks," the soft exhale relaxed the mulletted boy and nodded before replying just as softly that he'll be there soon.

When Demyx left, Axel rose from his bed and walked to the kitchen to find his cell phone sitting there all alone. He glanced at the phone, having heard that Roxas was with Reno at some studio… probably dancing. He felt a tinge of irritation mixed with jealousy coarse through him, but ignored it as he flipped his phone open and looked through his contacts for somebody that could help him out.

Once again sorry for the wait on the previous chapter  
and this one is just posted up cuz I had started it. I finished it tonight in somewhat of a hurry, so sorry for all the mistakes in it.

Also… next chapter may be delayed by quite a bit again, just a fair warning, but since my Uni may be going on strike this week, I will probably have some free time to write some of it. Just saying it wont be top priority since I do have an original fiction that I'm hoping to actually publish and a game I'm working on…

so… other than dreaming of unreal fantasies… I may find some more songs to inspire me to write… but I do have a basic storyline done for this story so… once I ish inspired, ill know what to write.

.sye  
unbetaed version


	11. Carol of the Bells

**Song: Carol of the Bells by Thrice**

_Roxas moved across the floor in large sweeping steps, the long red cloak he wore acting as a dress would and sweeping the ground under him. His eyes were closed though he was facing up towards the dark sky. Snowflakes fell down and landed, melting on his skin as soon as they touched it._

_His cheeks were tinted pink from the cold and his fingers, held in a pair of comfortable red gloves, felt frozen within the constant hold. One of his hands was nestled comfortably within the hold of his partner, his other resting on his partner's shoulder. His feet moved to the beat as it slowly started speeding up._

_The man's voice started louder as the rock guitars came in a bit louder. The steps quickened before they suddenly halted, the hand that held his releasing it to let him lean back. The same leg swept out across the ground, the bottom of the red cloak following the movement and brushing newly fallen flakes from the ground. _

_He was brought up from the short dip and back into the proper hold, the hand at his back feeling as stiff as his partner. Roxas dared not open his eyes. _

_The music slowed down as the large sweeping steps became smaller and closer together, turning the couple in a small circle. Their outstretched hands came in closer to their bodies, bent at the elbow and resting beside their faces. _

_Roxas turned his head away, his eyes still closed, as he felt the warm breath of his partner ghosting across his flushed skin. _

_The hand on his back disappeared, ghosting cold fingers across his shoulder before coming to meet Roxas' hand on his shoulder. Their slow, small steps had slowed even more down, letting the couple stay almost still with just their bodies swaying gently from side-to-side. Their fingers laced however as soon as the affection gesture was completed, the blonde was flung away, almost harshly so. _

_The man's voice came strong again and Roxas' one hand was released, letting him be flung out to the side to face the audience, before his other hand was released. He continued to spin away, his wide steps becoming smaller and his hands coming around his body as he spun. _

_As soon as the man's voice became normal again, Roxas found his hand grasped by his partner as he was pulled closer. They seemed to fight for a moment within their steps and finally they entered the proper hold from the beginning. _

_The guitar came stronger in the back as the man's voice lowered a pitch and as before, Roxas was flung out violently. This time, the second hand didn't release him, instead pulled him back and held him so the blonde's back was to his partner's chest. _

_His hands were crossed over his chest, both held there by his partner's own. One was lifted over his head and the hold between their fingers was brief, but so intimate, anybody who noticed it would understand the deep feelings between them. That hand was stretched out to the side as the two entered the proper hold, however Roxas was facing his audience instead of his partner. _

_His eyes remained closed._

_The blonde's other hand was also lifted into the air before it was dropped behind his own hand, resting at the back of his partner's head and sliding down to his neck and under the red locks tied in a tame ponytail. His partner's other hand crossed his chest and rested right below his collarbones. _

_Hot breath hit Roxas' neck as his partner was slightly hunched over._

_The two entered the long sweeping steps to the beat once more and when it slowed down as before, their steps also slowed down, their hands found each other without looking._

_When sudden strong beats came around, their small steps became stronger and larger in proportion, for just that one beat. The song slowed down and finally came to an end, the couple once more standing close, this time Roxas having his back pressed to his partner's chest. _

The dance ended and the partners stepped one beside the other, holding hands before they bowed down. As they did, the redhead's fluffy Santa hat fell off, but he picked it up with a smirk and a wink at the audience. The two walked off stage, their hands releasing almost immediately after the bow, and Roxas finally opening his eyes, but looking only at his feet.

Demyx looked at Namine beside him and reached around, opening his jacket to drape it over her shoulders as well. She smiled up at him before resuming to look at the stage. Her hands stopped clapping and she shivered in the cold air, moving closer to Demyx' hold.

Kairi, the girl had introduced herself, came on stage again with a wide grin and the microphone, ear-muffs covering the sides of her face and a large jacket that made her look like a balloon. "So! That was our own Axel! One of the starting members for this project, dancing with his partner to the Christmas Theme for last year's celebrations. We've got three more shows before the count-down for the New Year begins, so everybody… settle in comfortably and I hope you're all warm! But I promise… as soon as the count-down is over, we'll warm you up!" she screamed out at the crowd, and the entire group responded with cheers, whooping and clapping.

"So, now, I want you all to put your hands together for the Acrobatics Team of our own club!" she started clapping and stepping away as she did to let the acrobats jump their way onto the snow-covered stage.

Half-way through their act, Demyx kissed Namine's cheek and left her to Sora as he went back stage to get ready for his own act.

When the Acrobats were done, Demyx ran on stage beside Kairi and laughed with the girl for a bit, obviously stalling. When they finally got the signal, Demyx grinned at the others and took the mike from Kairi. "Well guys, we're gonna play you two songs before the countdown, the final act will have to be cut down due to some technical difficulties, but if things work out, we may have it working later during the… morning actually," he grinned, his eyes scanning the crowd for Namine.

When he found her, he grinned and waved in her direction. "Everybody, we don't have a band name, so… call us what you will…" he grinned, put the mike in the stand and stepped behind the curtain.

The curtain opened, revealing a slightly higher stage with a few people on it. Demyx was off to the side with a blue guitar, he strung the first few beats and shortly after him came the calm, relaxing tone of a base guitar handled by a blonde with her hair sleeked back. The gentle keystrokes of a keyboard sounded from a youth with blue-silver hair covering half of his face. The drummer was a small girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes, and the singer was Axel himself.

The singer introduced himself with a grin and a two-fingered salute. Laraxene just curved her body to the base guitar and blew a kiss, Demyx grinned widely and waved as he jumped on the spot, Zexion brushed at his hair then crossed his arms over his chest, and Xion smiled sweetly at the crowd with a cock of her head.

"Let's have fun!" Axel called loudly and the music started on a stronger beat.

Soon, his voice joined in on the mix as the band went full out.

Half-way through the second song, Sora and Namine were pulled from the crowd by their brother. "Come on," he whispered under the sound of the crowd and music.

The other two followed him and they found themselves back stage where Kairi greeted Sora with a smile and a nudge of her hip against his. "Count down will be a few minutes after the song ends," she explained and smiled at Roxas. "Amazing dancing and thank you _so_ much for helping us out."

"How did you get him to help out anyway?" Sora asked, raising both hands behind his head and balancing on one foot, his other bending slightly.

"We were short three acts and one of the top requests was a Christmas Dance since we didn't do any shows for Christmas this year… Demyx told us about a friend who was very good…" Kairi smiled at Roxas again, "I remember you from that show competition. You were really good, what happened to the last dance?"

"Got in a fight with my partner," Roxas smiled, not looking at either of his siblings.

"Oh yeah… the redhead… I swear, only thing that told me it wasn't Axel was the marks. I remember when I met Ax with those marks and Damyx was poking them none-stop saying he got them the previous week…" Kairi once more grinned.

The song came to an end.

"See ya on stage," she waved and ran off. Her voice was heard over the speakers and after a moment, the triplets found themselves on stage with a few others.

Kairi kept on talking as Axel walked through the group with Demyx and Laraxene in toll, the three of them carrying champagne bottles and glasses that they handed out. The stage was full of all the performers during the night, totally up to about fifty of them.

The glasses were running out and the fourth bottle was already being opened. Finally, Axel found himself a spot with Demyx near the triplets, each of them holding a glass as Kairi spoke a quick speech.

"10!" she called out.

"9," the crowd joined her.

"8," Roxas smiled up at Axel, the redhead having an arm draped lazily over the blonde's shoulder.

"7," Namine wrapped an arm around Demyx's waist, smiling up at him.

"6," Sora held his brother's hand with a wide grin.

"5," Demyx smiled down at Namine, leaning closer to her.

"4," Kairi waved her glass.

"3," Axel glanced down briefly, noticing Roxas was looking at him.

"2," Axel's grin disappeared and his hand slackened, lowering in surprise.

"1," he leaned in, his lips locking with Roxas as cheers went all around them, welcoming the new year.

Roxas returned the kiss, not even noticing that most of his glass was spilled over one of the other's backs. Namine downed her drink without realizing it, her lips then immediately being attacked by Demyx who was grinning into the kiss.

Sora had downed his drink and was laughing, jumping up and down around the stage along with most of the others, jumping and kissing anybody and everybody around them.

Reno threw his scotch glass across the room, watching it shatter right above the TV that showed the greeting of the New Year in the city centre, his eyes having noticed a flash of red leaning down to hide away the golden locks.

He left the room full of friends, not even noticing the silence he had left behind.

- - -

Roxas smiled up at Axel as the two danced close together to the techno beats currently flooding the city centre. The two were whispering apologies and trading sweet kisses in between the holes of the music. They strayed far away from family and friends and mixing in with the crowd that had flooded the lower stage as soon as they were allowed.

Demyx had his hands full of Namine, trying to get the small girl away from the crowd that seemed to make her sick. Sora had found Kairi quickly, the two immediately pulling to dance together.

It was nearing two o'clock when Axel got back onto the main stage, calling his friends over and the band getting back up. Demyx was up last, holding Namine close to him. As soon as Roxas saw his sister, he pulled her in and when the music started, the two entered the simple steps of a quick ballroom dance that they remembered from practice years ago.

When Namine finally got tired, Demyx took her and soon their entire group left to go back home – all deciding on crashing at Reno's place as per agreed earlier during the day.

The subway was crowded, even if it was nearing five in the morning, but it was as lively as if rush hour. When they finally got out, the group made their way loudly down the street to the apartment.

Roxas was the first one in, Namine and Demyx stumbling right behind him. Sora had decided to bring Kairi along, the girl agreeing without question. Axel was walking with his hand around Zexion's shoulder, Laraxene trailing behind with a cigarette in her hand and Xion's own, occupying her other.

The first thing they all noticed was the sitting redhead in the corner, glaring at the door with an scotch bottle resting against his knee and a cigarette between his lips.

The laughter in the group slowly died out as one by one, they all noticed him.

"Reno?" Namine decided to speak when it seemed that none of the others would. "We thought you wouldn't be back by this evening… if we knew it were different we would've found another place… and…"

"Roxas… we gotta talk," Reno interrupted, rising on, surprisingly, steady legs and walked away and down the hall. The door to the bedroom opened and closed shortly after, drowning out the silence in the front hall.

Roxas pulled away from the others, worry etching his features. Sora tried to stop him, Namine as well, however both siblings backed off when they noticed the worry lining their brother's features.

Roxas followed into the room and closed the door silently behind him. "Reno?"

Outside, Sora and Namine moved the others around to make them more comfortable, turning on some music and bringing out the frozen foods, all crowding the kitchen and around the counter as they were making everything they could find in the fridge.

"What's goin' on?" Reno asked, rising from the bed and his anger rising in emotion.

"We had decided that the part would be—"

"Ya makin' out with him on _live TV!_" Reno interrupted. It was no a question.

"I told you! I am with him!" Roxas shouted back.

The music seemed to quiet down as did the chatter.

"With him? After the past week with _us_?"

"_Us? _What _us_? We are _partners_ in dancing! That's it! When I wanted you, you rejected me, _now_ that I finally found someone I like, you try to take it away," the blonde was pulling at his own locks as he screamed at his friend. "There is no _us_!"

"Fuck it, Roxas!"

"He's right," Axel's quiet voice sounded from the doorway, the other redhead leaning against the doorframe. "Roxas," Axel's pure green eyes focused on the blonde. "You gotta decide… you've been playing us both from the start…" he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

Roxas looked from one to the other.

Reno sat back down on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his interlaced fingers.

Axel looked away, hands in the pockets of his pants as he leaned back. "I really like ya," Reno spoke, though Roxas could've easily mistaken it for Axel.

"There's no way not to," Axel added in with a sad smile, but kept his eyes from focusing on Roxas.

Reno smirked and looked up, noticing Axel for just a moment before his unique eyes locked onto Roxas. "Kinda hard to trust ya though… cuz I already know who ya belong ta…" he sighed and looked at Reno. "Ya know it too… doncha?"

Axel smirked and shook his head. "The music."

Roxas looked from one to the other with disbelief and hurt all over his features.

"Well Happy Fucking New Year," Roxas ground out and pushed past Axel, running out and then out of the apartment.

Namine noticed her brother rush and her eyes locked with Sora from across the room. The other had noticed too. Both apologized to their partners and quickly grabbed their jackets and shoes, running out after their brother.

Reno and Axel sat alone in the bedroom, one lying back and leaning against the headboard of the bed, the other sitting at the edge with his upper body resting back on one arm.

"Fuck," Reno sighed out the smoke as he hit his head back against the wall.

"Exactly," Axel agreed and dropped his body, his head resting on the other's leg unintentionally but neither minding the contact to suspend it.

"I love that kid," Reno muttered and leaned down so he was looking down at Axel.

"I know what you mean," Axel agreed with a sad smile.

The redheads kept their eyes locked for long moments and eventually they both found sleep on the bed, the music and party around them having ended it sometime in the mid morning.

Namine and Sora had returned earlier with Roxas in tow, the triplets sleeping on the small bed of the second bedroom, curled around each other as they had when they were smaller.

Everybody else had lain somewhere across the living room in random states of undress and intoxication. By the time noon rolled around, only Demyx and Zexion had stirred. The two were talking quietly over the counter when Kairi woke up to join them, asking for a cup of coffee.

"Is Roxas okay?" she asked when the silence came in, looking to the bedrooms.

"Don't know… but I think you should steal Sora away," Demyx sighed softly and rose from his seat finishing off his cup. "I'll do the same to Namine…"

"Hey Demyx," the quiet boy stopped his friend with a hand to his arm. "I thought you were…"

"I'm fine… we're just friends," Demyx grinned at his friend and leaned in, surprising the other with a kiss, before walking to the bedroom. Kairi followed silently.

One by one, they stole the other two siblings away and each took the other out to breakfast. Zexion woke up Laraxene and Xion, looking at the two women with a roll of his eyes, before they pulled out as well to a silent breakfast.

When Roxas woke up, the apartment was silent. It was nearing four in the afternoon, but it felt more like eight in the morning. He got up, forgetting the previous night and going straight to Reno's bedroom to wake him up. When he noticed the two redheads asleep on the bed, it all came crashing down.

He closed the door silently and went back to his bedroom, quickly packing up everything. When Namine and Sora had returned, they were surprised to see Roxas cleaning up the living room with two suitcases by the door. "Roxas?" Namine looked her brother over with concern.

"Hey Nami… where's Demyx? And Kairi?" he looked at the others in confusion.

"Demyx took Kairi home, he's heading back himself," Namine explained with confusion. "And you?"

"Cleaning up. And… I'm gonna go back home for a bit…" he smiled tiredly at the two.

"Are you… sure?" Sora asked before he came closer to help out his brother.

"Yea… it's best…" Roxas smiled sadly.

The three quickly cleaned up the apartment and packed up. They left without a word to Reno, but leaving him a note of thanks and a phone number to their house.

**end of story! i got bored, if you didnt notice and I hated this story enough to give it a sucky ending.  
I will probably end up writing only the dancing scenes since i don't have any good storylines for this  
as for Reno and Axel - you guys can use your imagination as to what happens to them. **

that's it... sorry for the bad ending  
posted it as soon as i finished it  
i hate writing everything but the dancing scenes so... sorry to anybody who actually liked this....

disclaimer: characters belong to square enix, kingom hearts, final fantasy, etc.

ciao with the sucky story  
.sye


End file.
